Jasper & Alice Even Angels Fall
by Jajjo
Summary: One hunt that goes wrong. When Alice becomes the pray of a vampire whos talent is to make you human. What will happen when Jasper finds out that Alice got bitten and has a heartbeat. Will he run? hide? Stay with her? Or just go into shock? Find out ;
1. Introduction

**Alice POV.  
**

There was no question about it- being a vampire could get a bit irritating if the burning feeling in my throat never ended. That was of course what it was suppose to feel like but being a vampire who survived on animal blood just made the itch a bit worse.

So just like any other day when I was feeling thirsty I went hunting. The only difference might be that this time no one joined me. Because for once I had begged Jasper to let me go and have my own little fun, promising to make it up to him by kissing him later. And funny enough he had laughed at me and said okay – guys really were easy sometimes, and besides- I was looking forward for the kissing part myself.

So here I was, alone in the woods. Trying to pick up a scent that would lead me to the dinner of this week- and like always it didn't take me long either to find a seductive and a luscious scent.

It was a deer. Not far from here, probably a mile or so. And it was alone. Could it be more perfect? Actually having more than one deer at the same place would not be a problem but I did prefer not to kill all the animals at once. Have a little mercy for them. But a girl had to eat. So without a doubt I started running. Giggling a bit when the wind blew me in the face like a tiny caress, reminding me that there would be a lot of sweet little touches later on when I got home.

And there it was. Like no vampire had entered the meadow the deer remained at the same spot and ate in silence – poor thing. It was probably wrong to feel sorry for the creature but it really made this too easy. My throat was burning, now feeling the scent of the animal coming towards me with the wind.

A little crack on the other side of the field caught my attention as I was just about to go into a crouch and leap against the deer. But what I thought I had heard was so off that it was insane. Why I hadn't seen this either was weird. But there, across the field from me stood another vampire. Clearly not a vegetarian like me considering the red eyes that were piercing through mine. What was I suppose to say? Hi? Not likely. He was on our land. Pale like everyone else. Blond, short cropped hair and he was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. Nothing fancy, even more clear that he was a nomad.

We stood there in silence for a long time, just staring, and it started to get uncomfortable and really, a bit unsafe too. I kind of wished I had taken Jasper with me after all- or Edward so that I would know what was going on in this vampires head, because a normal vampire did not disturb a hunting vampire – not if they wanted to be on the safe side. And even more confusing I was unable too see why he was here. It was almost like he was toying with the decision himself and at the same time blocking my visions.

Another crack became real in the meadow and my eyes darted to the deer that had started to move. Not feeling too safe anymore once it had seen two very different and probably a bit scary looking creatures next to it. I sighed a bit irritated again- that had been my food, and now I had to find a new one, but I had to face this weird vampire first.

I turned my head to face him again but he was not where I had left him. In fact, he was standing just a few inches from me, his eyes still piercing and red with thirst. This was really odd… and scary. We kept on staring again, and I really hoped that Edward would be able to hear my quiet scream of help in my thoughts. But I was pretty far away, so who knew.

My eyes went blank. Seeing the decision that had just been made and this caused me to scream. Not something I usually did but right now it did not matter. Because at the same time my mouth fell open the vampire pressed his teeth true my skin by the neck and bit me. A burning feeling went true my whole body until I fell down towards the ground and started twisting in agony. It really hurt. And not like vampire bites did on us. Like something was in my body. My eyes were shut now and I gasped for air, hearing the vampire leave.

"Wait..." it was a quiet word but he stopped and I opened my eyes looking at him. Only to get a smug smile as an answer and then he was gone.

Slowly my eyes started to get shut again while the pain took over and in the end everything went black. Leaving my numb body on the ground and for someone hopefully to find it soon, getting me out of there -hopefully hunting that vampire down- before getting me back into Jaspers arms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jaspers POV.**

It had been hours. And frankly that was not like Alice, to disappear without a word. Sure she could be hunting longer than usual, but not for eight hours. That was just not normal, not for her being alone and everything.

"Carlisle.." It was easy to know that I was nervous, my foot was tapping against the floor and Edward shot me glances every now and then while Bella rested against his shoulder. It was strange seeing them together again, Edward was happy, and even more importantly, he was back with our family under a roof, but having Bella around again had its effects. After all, last time she had been in this house for a whole night with our family I ended up trying to kill her. And only because one lousy paper cut – stupid self control. No wonder Carlisle was so careful. But he still remained calm, not showing his concern far too often in his emotions, probably not wanting to upset me more.

"It will be fine Jasper, I am sure Alice just got carried away, you know she can loose track of time."

Esme on the other hand did not seem convinced about her husbands' words, and like me she started tapping with her foot against the wooden floor.

"Still no Alice?" Emmett seemed not concerned at all, and that caused me to let a little snarl leave my throat, locking my eyes on his huge mocking smile. Edward cleared his throat now, probably warning me that my thoughts were being listened to.

"Try to show some respect Emmett, Jasper is already worried enough." He seemed to think over Esme's words and then disappeared upstairs, back to Rosalie.

How was it possible to be so completely in love with someone that having her gone more than a few hours without any clear reason started to scare me? Edward seemed to find that thought amusing because he rolled his eyes and nodded towards Bella lightly. Loving someone meant that you protected them, so if they were gone you would be scared – made sense. But still I was wondering why I was the only one except for Esme that was nervous about Alice safety right now? Did not the rest of the family love her too? Or were they only trying to hide their real feelings from me?

**  
Alice POV.**

It was dark. And not dark like the sun starting to set and my vampire eyes just adjusted to the light. No this was different. It was really dark. Pitch black, with only a dim light from the moon. Clearly I had been in my own little dreaming world – searching for the future. Otherwise this loss of time seemed weird, but not as weird like the fact that it was cold. Starting to think of it, I felt cold, alone and my head was hurting. What was going on?

I started to look around me, realizing that I was on the ground, flat on my back, with something wet by my hair. Strange. When did I decide that getting my clothes and hair dirty by mother nature was a good idea? And really; since when did I enjoy the woods alone? Especially when it was chilly.

I got up. Feeling a bit weak in my legs and arms. This was just strange, cold, headache plus sore in my whole dead body.

Jasper would probably kill me when he found out that I had lost track of time and forgot about him. Well, maybe my charm would help me out. One could only hope. Now there was really one problem in this matter- getting home. It was easy to know where I was going and I did reach the house, after stumbling a few times over some roots and almost smashing myself against a tree or two. Funny, something must really be messed up with my eyes right now. Better to have Carlisle do a little examination. While walking and dodging all the trees that were like giant, hard rocks in the cold I had occupied my thoughts with a few things. What had had really happened? I was hunting, and then on the ground? Something was missing. But what could that be? And also- I was so called blind. I could not see anything about the future. Maybe the freaking werewolves were around again? Bella was so paying for that later if that was the case.

The house was in front of me now. I had walked slowly even if I knew that Jasper would be worried. Of course- Edward must have heard my thought a mile away so for the last minutes they were aware of the fact that I was coming home. Home to my family and Jasper. Walking up the steps I felt a little blow of wind catch my hair and the smell of forest and that special scent when it had just rained reached me. Now why had I not smelled it earlier while walking? Ou well. I must be still a bit dazed from my dreaming in the woods.

I opened the door. Expecting to find Jasper there by my side in seconds. Emmett and Rosalie in their room fooling around a bit. Carlisle and Esme small talking by the couch, Bella with Edward and maybe a few worried words when I walked in. But instead I found a room filled with six vampires and one human. They were staring right at me. Jasper not breathing and Bella looking like she was going to pass out at any minute. What the hell was going on?

"Hey?" A weak attempt but it was a try. Still they kept on staring and one of my eyebrows was raised now. Edward could hear my thought, so why did he not answer like he usually did? It was then I saw it more clearly. The so called big picture. Bella was with Esme and Carlisle by the window. Rosalie was by the piano her hands curled into little balls. Emmett and Edward were by Jaspers side. Looking worried and ready to jump at him at any second. Emmett kept his hand on Jaspers shoulder too like he was locking him in place. And Jasper- well he looked scared, and like I had noticed before not breathing. The silence kept on going because now I started to get uncomfortable. Finally Carlisle broke the silence, taking one step forward and keeping his golden eyes fixed on me.

"Alice. What happened to you?!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Jaspers POV**

Looking at her – or actually staring at her- was terrible. What ever this was it just seemed hard to believe. Because if this was reality then Alice would be someone with a heartbeat which seemed impossible considering that no one had ever gone back to being human after our lifestyle. It was not meant to be, once immortal always immortal.

So how come that Alice stood by the door, looking at us like she was expecting a warm welcome and being embraced when really everyone was terrified about the situation.

My eyes never left Alice face, scared and mesmerized as I was it seemed hard to ever leave that girl out of my sight, especially now when everything else except her hair seemed like a blur. It was Alice obviously, but there was a heartbeat now and blood running true her veins. And her eyes- Neither red nor golden, but green, with a hint of brown in them.

I could feel Emmett keeping me in place with his almost famous iron handgrip. While Edward just stood ready, scanning my thought probably once in a while. It was strange how a situation could change in seconds. Just moments ago Edward had acted as my advisor when we heard that heartbeat close to the house, that special heartbeat that everyone related to a human until Edward must have heard Alice familiar thoughts because he had just simply said 'Jasper do not breath' and I had listened. Good thing, I felt so much gratitude right now towards Edward. Just the thought of breathing in Alice scent. Well it was just hard knowing that my self-control was poor and Alice would not even be standing right now if it wasn't for Edwards words.

"Easy Jasper.. thinking like that is not going to help." Edwards voice was just a low murmur, probably too low for Alice to hear if she indeed was a human as Carlisle had said. He spoke now, carefully choosing his words like he was anticipating Alice to run away. But instead she just stood there. Wonder and worry surrounding her. Poor thing. Yet I was not able to give Alice some peace of mind like I used to if she was upset. Not right now, it already took every inch of me not to open my airways or to try to fight Emmett off. Instead I remained as a statue, never leaving her face with my eyes, but still, just like a rock.

We waited patiently. After all she still seemed to be in some kind of shock because Alice did not respond to Carlisle question about what had happened to her. And it worried me, almost as much as it worried Esme. She stood by Carlisle now, her face anxious as she kept her eyes- like the rest of us- on Alice, wondering what could have cause this. There was no time limit for being a vampire. You stayed like this for eternity, or until someone snapped your head off.

Carlisle didn't seem pleased with Alice being quiet because he tried again, this time more anxious all though he did try to hide it from everyone. "Alice, please. You have to talk to us. Try to explain."

She looked at him for a second before her eyes met mine again and something hit me. If she was human, and mortal now then what kind of a monster had she tried to hunt down while alone in the forest? She did know better than to go after the unfamiliar without back up.

"She doesn't know." Edwards's voice once again was too low for Alice to hear, but clearly he did not seem to mean anyone else to hear except me. But what did that mean? She didn't know what? That she was human? Alive? Breathing?

"Edward, Emmett. Would you escort Jasper out of here, I think we have to start from the bottom to solve this. Also meaning I will have to examine her." Carlisle again. But why did I have to leave the room? She might be human. Something that was crashing my whole world but I knew better than to show it to her. After all, if she was in shock just by our reaction that was covering up the real fear hiding in our bodies, then how would she take the fact that all I wanted to do right now was scream, or hunt down whatever caused this. Because one thing was for sure – if Alice wasn't the Alice I once found and fell in love with then this was not a life I cared to have anymore. Just like Emmett, Edward and Carlisle I did have my soul mate. But she could not be human because that would never work. Not now, not ever.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alice POV.**

What on earth were they talking about? They seemed really odd, and out of place. Like something had hit our world. Oh no! Was it Bella? My eyes scanned her immediately, but she seemed just fine. Freaked out, but fine. So what then? My family never was surprised. Not with Edward or me around.

Carlisles words just flew right passed me when my eyes found Jaspers. He seemed to be waiting for an answer too, but why the stubborn face, like he was holding back? It just did not make any sense. Esme was almost shaking and Rosalie looked concerned, holding herself on a distance. I ran my fingers true the spiky hair, feeling the moisture from the woods still hanging on but it did not really matter right now. Because Carlisle had spoken again and this time I was not able to avoid him.

"I am sorry. But I really do not know what you are talking about Carlisle. Yes I am a bit late and I apologize. But that doesn't mean that I have to come home to this kind of welcoming." If possible everyone's eyes got wider with shock and I took a step back. Now I started to get worried. This was not like them at all.

"Alice.." Edward looked at me and tried to smile, but failed. ".. are you hurt? You might have hit your head or something.."

"No Edward, I did not hit my head. Jeez. Why can't anyone tell me what is going on?" Bella stepped out after those words. Receiving first a glare from Edward but she ignored it like always and came forward to meet me. Nervous it seemed.

"Alice. Don't freak out." She stretched her hand towards me, hesitated for a while, kind of like she was waiting for me to take her hand. It was easy to see that Edward was not pleased by the situation and he kept whispering something to Jasper, too low for me to hear. So I swallowed once feeling that lump sized of a tennis ball still in my throat and then I reached out for Bellas hand. Not sure what I was looking for.

At first there was nothing. Just my hand and hers. Linked together and Bella looking at me without speaking a word. So what was this? A joke? Edward did not seem to think that because he broke the silence once again.

"Doesn't it feel different Alice? Bellas skin. The temperature.." That's when it occurred to me. When I had felt nothing I had been right. There was nothing to feel. Our temperature matched, her skin not as soft as it used to be. And my hand- the color of my skin seemed darker to now when I looked at it more closely.

"What the.."

"Bella get away from her." She did as she was told and I stood alone, staring at my hand for a minute or two and then searching for Carlisles eyes. They were like always filled with sympathy.

"Now you understand our reaction?" I nodded, not able to speak, even if I knew I had to speak soon enough.

"Alice, I am going to ask once more. What did happen when you were out hunting? When you left everything seemed okey and now, well, why don't you let your hand stay over your chest for a while." Not that I needed to do that. My brain started to put the pieces together. But I did as I was told; feeling after a while- when the worst shock started to fade- a low sound. A heartbeat. Causing me to gasp and taking another step back. But Esme was there to close the door automatically.

"It will be okay Alice. Just tell us what happened." Her voice was kind. Filled with worry, but still understanding. Like she was already set on the thought that I was not the one to blame even if she did not know the story.

"I- I.. do not know." I felt ashamed looking at my so called mother. Knowing that I was letting her down, and at the same time everyone else in the family. Carlisle had asked Edward and Emmett to take Jasper out of the room a while earlier, not that I knew why then, but now I understood. Jasper was in pain. Tortured about me having a heartbeat and blood that floated in my body. Oh! How was this possible?

They had stayed. But now Emmett was pulling Jasper with him and I felt terrible. Whatever had happened it also effected Jasper and mine relationship. In the worst possible way.

"I am sorry Jasper. Really." He did not bother to answer. Causing me feel hurt and almost like a loser. But if I was human like everyone (including me) thought then I would be able to cry. And that was not happening. Not tonight. Instead I waited until they were gone from the room. Bella leaning against the wall with Rosalie next to her and Esme now supporting me like she thought I was going to fall at any second towards the ground. Maybe I was. I did feel a little wobbly standing up.

"Come on Alice. Lets get you on the couch. Carlisle will just take care of those little injuries you have on your knees and palms. But don't worry it's nothing serious. You might have pealed of some skin, but it's not bleeding. Must have stopped before you came to the house." Her words did not really matter and actually I think she was talking to herself. Trying to calm those nerves Jasper usually took care of.

All I could think about right now was Jaspers face. That tortured face. And him just standing there. He could have left. But he did stay, until Carlisle told him to go.

What had I done? Not made a deal with a devil that was for sure. But how could one dead heart have a beat again? It sounded crazy, and it was crazy.

My thought must have been around that while I was lying down, and Carlisle working his so called magic and examining me at the same time.

"Do you have a headache Alice?" I nodded and looked at Bella who tried to smile like she tried to tell me that it was okey. But how could it possible be okey? A heartbeat? A soul mate that could not stand me and my whole family going scared when they saw me.

"I think she needs some rest. Let Edward stay with her, he can try to find something in her thoughts while she is sleeping." Esmes voice was so soft. Like a lullaby and I started to think Carlisle must have drugged me while he was working. Because slowly I was slipping away. Into the darkness. Only hearing the low voices and a door opening and closing before also that sound was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Jaspers POV:**

"I don't understand." It was a flat and cold voice that answered when Esme asked me how I was, if I needed a hug or a shoulder to lean on.

Edward was inside with Alice and the rest of us sat on the porch trying to make sense of everything. How could it have happened? When? Had she been in pain? Why didn't Alice remember anything? All those thing were in my head, and probably also the rest of the family's. Because Alice was in many ways the youngest child in the family meaning we were all in charge of her. Obviously she was mature, but she had her moments. Those times when she did actually act like a teenager by sticking her tongue out as a comment, or when she giggled, letting the cheery personality spread itself around to everyone close by, same effect like having cheerleaders by your side 24/7.

"Jasper, it is completely understandable, Alice is someone who you care about a lot. Of course you should feel confused about this situation." Those were Carlisle words. Esme and Rosalie agreeing, but Emmett… well he would still be Emmett.

"I think it's pretty cool, you know kind of starting over, she has nothing to worry about, if we are lucky she might even convince everyone at school that we are normal." He grinned and turned towards Rosalie, but not fast enough because I stood up, locking my hands around his collar and baring my teeth."

"This is not funny Emmett! She is human!"

"Dude, relax, I was only joking, trying to make the atmosphere a bit lighter. It will be okay, she needs probably just rest, and humans can overwork their heads if exhausted." Sounded smart coming from him, and feeling a bit defeated considering Emmett had a bodyguard with him, I let go. Glaring at him for a while until I sunk back down on the wooden chair.

"Lets just think about this logically shall we? Edward and Bella will keep an eye on Alice so she is safe for the moment, but we still need to find out, or at least guess what could have caused this." No wonder people looked up towards 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' in this town. He was a smart and kind man. Always thinking of those he loved. But that little sentence about Alice being safe for the moment irritated me. Like she had not been safe before? Okey, she had not been. Otherwise she would not be a girl with one heartbeat and a so called boyfriend that was not able to breathe close to her.

"How about the Volturi? They have been connected to our family, and not long ago Alice was there with Edward and Bella, refusing to join the coven, so maybe this is Aro telling us that no one can have Alice if not him?" Rosalie flipped her hair back while talking, and catching Emmett's hand afterwards, making her all warm and fussy on the inside. Not really appropriate at the moment but somehow I was able to ignore it.

"No it's too risky" Carlisle said "… and Edward would not have missed that part of Aro's thoughts. Besides, Alice was looking out for the Volturi, for Bella's sake, so I doubt that Aro would try with such a move."

It was really hard to know what and who to believe but both Carlisle and Rosalie did have theirs points. Aro did know Alice power as well as she did, and he desired it. Too much actually. But then again, would Aro risk sending someone that could be traced back to him? Because if this was the work of a vampire, Aro or not, someone had to plan this. Because, how was it even possible to surprise Alice? She was the one who did surprise people- or in our cases vampires- not the other way around.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I thought that you might want an update." Edwards's voice was low and dark when he occurred from thin air looking at us with cautious eyes. Eyes I immediately register for hiding worry and fear.

"Spit it out."

"I noticed she had a scar by her neck that looks like bite marks. Also, she keeps seeing in her dreams a dark creature, no face yet but she is alone in the woods with this person. My best guess is that she is trying to find the answer and that this man in connected, if not the changer himself." I looked up after those words, now it was my turn to feel stressed out by it. Bite marks? Someone bit Alice? And turned her human?

"So, what you are trying to say is that Alice got bitten by someone that does the exact opposite of what we are supposed to do? This creature turns someone into a human, not an immortal?" Carlisle really seemed interested by that theory and I just kept on staring at Edward, a bit calmer now.

"How is she otherwise? And why are you here and not with her?!" Panic rose in my voice now but Edward put his hand on my shoulder and nodded towards the door.

"Bella is with her. Trying to figure this one out in her own way. After all, they were close."

"Still are." My head snapped up again after lowering it for a moment to listen. "You make it sound like Alice is gone. But she is not. She is still here, even if her body is different."

"I know, it's just that Alice is not the same, you have to realize that Jasper. This memory loss could be temporary, but also permanent. We don't know... all we know is that she has a pulse, is breathing because she has to and.."

A high gasp came from inside, followed by Bella's scream, and suddenly all of us hurried towards the door. Not thinking, just yanking the door open and running towards the living room. Already seeing Edward pulling Bella into his arms and the others hovering over Alice my body froze. I had forgotten to stop breathing, and the scent in the room was spreading in my body. It was different. Sweet, like people would describe peppermint, and also a mix of cinnamon. It was Alice alright, not the way I had imagined for her to smell, but better. And also meaning more dangerous in the end. I was not able to move, just clenching support from the bookshelf and trying to get my thoughts together. Luckily she was not bleeding. But from the corner of my eyes I could see Alice body twisting in agony.

"What's wrong with her?!" It almost sounded as a demand when I half screamed it out. Rosalie was there now, hugging me in one way, but also protecting Alice from more visitors.

"Come on Jasper, Lets get you outside.. you should not be here.." She tried to plead nicely, but she seemed stressed. I could do as she wanted and follow. But then again- It was Alice. Luscious and tempting alone on the couch, without a protector.

"I want to stay." I noticed Rosalie's eyes on me trying to decide if I had gone crazy. "I can handle it, just let me stay here, you can keep watch. And try not to get anything that she touched close to me."

They all seemed skeptic but Edwards words about it being okay got them to relax when it came to me, but fix the worry on Alice instead again.

"Carlisle?" This time Esme spoke with a gentle voice.

"It's nothing new. I think. If Edwards theory is right…" He was cut off. A new piercing and high scream filled the room. This time not coming from Bella, but the couch – from Alice. Her eyebrows where pulled together, her eyes shut and the body still twisting. I was able to feel her every movement like it was me who way laying there. It was worse than nobody could imagine. Like a pain that was not allowed to exist. Burning, painful and most of all suffocating. And to think that Alice was the one feeling it too- It almost made me forget to keep the breathing to the minimum. Again the scream was there, along side with a gasp that sounded more like someone just shot her and she was realizing what happened, giving up- but not only for the moment- giving up life.


	6. Chapter 5

**Rosalies POV.**

Jasper was in pain. Alice was in pain. The whole family was in pain.

Seeing Alice on the couch, twisting in pain, and at the same time holding Jasper close to me was hard. But someone had to do it. Emmett would probably help if I asked him to. But he seemed just as worried about Alice- if not even more- than I was. She loved to tease him, and he loved to tease her, showing us all that they were and acted like true siblings.

It was quiet, except for Alice moaning from time to time, something that seemed to make Jasper tenser by every second. But what was I suppose to do? He wanted to stay, so all I could do was to stay with him as long as he needed me. He had been breathing earlier and honestly I was kind of shocked that he had not tried to jump over Alice, sure – it was a rude way to think about my own brother, but Jaspers weakness was no secret. Especially with Edward around who probably was tuning in on my thought, trying to find a clue in case I needed help. 'I am fine, just help Alice.' He seemed to understand that thought and nodded once, glaring towards Jasper and me, looking at Emmett for a second or two and then bent over Alice, placing his hand on her forehead. Automatically she was twitching again and another wave of tension took over Jasper. Was this ever going to stop? If she planned on being human for much longer it would really get hard to keep Jasper close by. That was if he stayed around long enough.

He could always go after the vampire. I would happily do that myself. To meet that creature, demand an explanation and try to understand. Besides.. the idea of having a possibility, to be human again was tempting. To have the chance to do it all over, do it right! Emmett did not have problems with humans, so maybe that would work out too. I could have Emmett, a family, and the freedom to enjoy the sun and eat like a normal person. Not to mention the fact that everyday would not be a struggle to survive and keep my secret a secret. So yes, meeting this vampire would be really interesting.

Edward cleared his throat, looking at me for a moment, a serious expression on his face until he locked his eyes back on Alice face. "She is remembering things, what was happening… but that's not all. All this pain.." He gestured towards her shaking body "... can't be from what she is dreaming, I think it's kind of an after shock. Her being so shocked about what had happened – being scared perhaps is a better word. So she did not register the pain earlier, but now when the body is relaxed it can show off the pain on the surface." He shrugged and stood up again, letting Carlisle bend his body over Alice now.

"It is possible, but I do not understand. Do you mean that this vampire we are dealing with, that his talent has the same amount of pain that a regular vampire bite has? That sounds so different, that it would be possible. But I guess, if she was able to wake up and walk, keeping the pain away until exhausted. Well it is an interesting theory."

"Yes, or the transformation could just be shorter. When you become immortal your bone structure has to get stronger, building everything up slowly and painfully. But becoming mortal, well all the body has to do is weaken the bones and muscles. Should not take that long." Everyone seemed to think about that theory for a while. It was true; it was easier to break her than make her. Jasper was not happy about the situation, and Emmett seemed to notice because he was next to me now. Holding one hand on my shoulder, trying to protect me I guess, and the other hand rested firmly on Jaspers arm. I looked up at him, seeing a serious face you would not often find on than always so gorgeous face. Thank god he was not able to hear my thoughts like Edward, what would Emmett think if he knew that my thought about this so called evil vampire were not only negative. That I had found something good with him?

"Well what should we do, we can't let her be like this. She is human, so fragile… hurt. I can't stand it! Carlisle?" Esme looked at him, sadness in her eyes, and she had to be sobbing. Tearless sobbing, so rare but it did exist among us vampires.

"I can give her something for the pain, but I don't know if it will help, in these kinds of odd situations all we can do is hope. Edward, would you please fetch my bag from upstairs?" But he was already there, keeping a black bag in his hand, stretched out towards Carlisle. Of course, reading thoughts again, knowing everything long before anyone else did. Convenient right now actually.

"Emmett?" I turned my head with wonder written all over my face as he sighed and lifted the hand from my shoulder to stroke my cheek lightly.

"You want to try again?" I simply nodded and he let his hand fall, letting me concentrate on Jasper again, trying to make my voice sound pleading and innocent.

"Please Jasper would you come with us outside. This is not good for anyone, and who knows, if there will be blood..." But I never finished talking once I saw that one extremely dark (and hungry) look, the look that probably would be the look that killed if possible. So I swallowed and took a step back, letting Emmett take over completely and dragging Jasper with him. Jasper was a good fighter, but Emmett did have his strength on his side, did you get into his arms you were pretty much without any chances. Of course, Jasper did try to struggle but was soon out from the room. Leaving me standing by the door and looking over Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Bella- who was pressed silently against the wall. It was quiet now, Alice was breathing heavily, keeping her body still stiff out of stress and pain, but the worst seemed to be over luckily.

Edward stepped closer to me, shaking his head and murmuring with a low voice that was even for me just a low whisper, almost impossible to hear.

"You should not tempt fate, this is not a life you want Rosalie." okay, he might be right about the part when pain was included. But a family? It was something everyone knew that I wanted, and having that opportunity knocking on the door was hard to ignore. But Edward just kept staring at me, probably still referring to his previous answer.

A loud bang came from the hallway, leaving us all waiting. Maybe Emmett would need help after all? Jasper might have a few tricks left in his sleeve? But once again Edward shook his head, now looking at the door with eyes I had only seen once before. Those same eyes that he had when Bella was left alone in Forks after her birthday – the look that reflected loss. But Bella was here, so it could not be from that.

Emmett busted through the doors now, panic in his eyes, making me feel sick in my stomach, now if there was one person I knew it was Emmett. Something was wrong.

"Unbelievable." Edward just kept on staring at the door while he spoke and Emmett waited for his turn, probably unsure if that time was ever going to come.

"He is gone. Jasper just left!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Jaspers POV.**

People always leave. That was probably something a lot of humans had said in the past, and would say in the future.

Enough is enough would also be a good expression for the moment. Because here I was, sitting on a rock somewhere in the woods, about four miles from the house. The house that I used to call my home but now was more of a personal hell that would forever haunt me if I stayed.

Seeing Alice like she was living her last day had been pure torture. Feeling everything that she felt and knowing that this was all because of the fact that I had allowed her go hunting on her own was also pure torture. She was human now, a fragile and woundable girl who was so scared of the situation that she did not even know how to deal with it. Maybe that was why she had passed out of exhaustion? Her mind had been so overworked that she was not able to think anymore about the situation and she tried to rest her brain by just sleeping? At least she would know now. Alice had so many times talked about how wonderful and peaceful it must feel to sleep and forget all the problems in the world for a few hours.

_"Think, you could dream about anything, do as you please and have a second life, maybe for just a few hours but still, it would be wonderful."_

_"The hunger that will simple be satisfied by opening the fridge, not having to kill anyone. That would be so different, and the fact that everyone does it makes it a lot easier too."_

Those were just two lines that Alice once had spoken, two sentences that had stayed in my head from the moment she had let them leave her perfect little mouth that always made her voice sound sweet and caring.

God I missed Alice! The old Alice. Not this weird, human and delicious person. Because that was the problem after all. I could not stay near Alice if I wanted her to stay alive. And I never wanted to hurt her, leaving me really no options. Keeping her safe would be my number one priority, especially since I already once failed in that task. But never again. No one would hurt her, including me. That meant of course that I would have to stay here. Close to the house, but still not so close that Alice scent would reach me every second of the day.

I sat there in silence, trying to put the pieces together, how this had happened and how I even could be such a fool to think that this would work. How long until I would actually give in to the temptation and sit by Alice side, hovering over her body and sinking my teeth true her skin? Killing her slowly and yet really painfully.

There was a short sound that had me jump up on my feet breaking from the tearless sobbing that had started just a minute earlier. Was someone here? Edward perhaps? It would not be to unrealistic, he was the only one in the family who could have a clue were I went. Patiently I looked around, searching for Edward or someone else in the family when another crack came from behind me. This time I looked straight to the direction the sound had come from and my eyes crossed another pair of eyes. They were red, piercing and somehow filled with amusement.

"Jasper?"

I looked towards the opposite direction, recognizing Edwards body that was moving swiftly past the threes. Knowing it was him I let my eyes get back towards the bush I just had been staring at. But the eyes were gone. Nowhere to be found and a shrill of disappointment went true me. Who ever or what ever that had been I was so irritated for missing it.

"Jasper, seriously what were you thinking? Any idea of the reaction you caused everyone, especially Esme." Edward stood next to me now and I faced him with a dull expression on my face.

"I know the reaction; I was close enough to feel it, just like I felt Alice's feelings." Funny how saying her name out loud scared me. Like I was talking about someone completely different right now.

"Look, whatever you were thinking back then its okay. Alice is not bleeding, Carlisle was able to get painkillers in her that seems to lower the lever of pain and she could wake up soon. You really want to be here in the woods when that happens?"

Of course I didn't. He was wrong to ask me that question because I wanted to be there for Alice but it was just not possible, not if we wanted to keep her alive.

"I can't. Her scent is practically killing me, and I can't put her at that risk, not after what she has already been true.

"After all she has been through she really deserves to have someone there for her Jasper. Alice is alive. Did you even think about that? She could be dead right now, that creature could have killed here. Changed her and then just sucked her blood out. But she is here, she is alive. And yes she is human, but would you rather have her with a heartbeat or dead?" I didn't answer Edward with words after that. My thoughts must have been enough because Edward sighed and pulled me with him. Not forcing me, but my body felt numb after those words that Alice could be dead right now if things had turned out really bad, so Edward did not really have to use a lot of force to get me with him.

"You can do it. Just try not to breathe that much. You have seen how I act around Bella, just do the same, she needs you. Alice is always calm around you; she knows that if she gets upset then you will feel it too. And right now we need her calm. So you are pretty much our best shot Jasper." How lovely, I was a last card in our family when it came to Alice- my girlfriend. Pathetic. Usually it was in sickness and health, not as vampire or not. But I had to try, like Edward said, she was calm when I was around and she needed to stay calm until Carlisle would know exactly what was going on. Besides- I had told myself only minutes before that protecting Alice was a number one priority. So this was just the first task of that mission.

"Ready?" Edward held the door open and I nodded, cutting off my breathing when we stepped into the hallway and started walking towards the living room.

"Oh!" Esme looked like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders when she came to give me a quick hug. "She is starting to wake up. I am so glad you came back. Never worry me like that again Jasper!"

It was hard ignoring her, but I managed, letting Edward know in my thoughts that I had heard Esme and that he was more than welcome to pass her my answer that contained that I would do my best. Because right now I did not have time to talk to my so called mother. She was lovely but Alice was important and I started walking towards the couch and the chair pulled next to it. Edward and Emmett followed me, keeping a distance, but yet being so close that my neck would be on the line if I even touched Alice.

She looked so peaceful. And her pain was almost gone. I sat down, glaring at her pretty face, almost missing those beautiful green-brown eyes. But they were shut right now, just as well. She needed her rest.

"Go ahead.. It wont hurt, just remember not to breath that much." Edward was again spying on my thoughts, but it made it easier, I would not have to ask permission from everyone now. So I reached carefully for Alice right hand, taking it lightly in my left hand and feeling the heat from her skin burning against mine. This was strange, but I managed to keep myself calm. At least until her tiny fingers started moving in my hand. But then again, it only took me a few seconds to compose the feeling to normal.

We waited, watching Alice as her eyes started to open slowly and a little smile was one her lips once her eyes found mine.

"Jasper?" He voice was just a whisper but it was so clear and I squeezed her hand carefully in mine before answering her with a somehow normal voice even if it was a bit flat from the effort I put into keeping myself seated and away from her neck.

"Yes Alice. I am here."


	8. Preview Chapter 7

**Hi guys. So some of you might be wondering were my update is. Well here is the reason why no new chapters have been published.**

**I have been a bit stressed lately with school and managing all of my hobbies. Floorball, dancing and like I said- School (A girl has to sleep and eat at some point too). But I will be back in two days. So don't you worry, I have not forgotten about you. But I did decide to give you a little preview of the upcoming chapter. Now I won't tell you too much about the person who is giving us his/hers perspective. But I promise you- it will all make sense in a few chapters, so I hope you like it and I promise you, a new chapter will be uploaded soon.**

_**Take Care- Bambino.**_

* * *

"Landon I told you to make sure that nothing odd was going on at the house. That did not mean that I wanted you to snoop around for so long that you almost got caught. I told you about Edwards gift, it is not something that is playing for our advantage and you getting his attention might have given something away, something he does not need to know." I looked at him giving one of my judging stares before breaking our eye contact and giving away my disappointment with a sight.

I had not turned Landon into a vampire just so that he would let me down, he was involved in a plan that was much more complicated than he seemed to realize. And yet, I kept my fate in him, giving light giggles and kisses as a reward when he did something right.

"I am sorry love, I tried, but it was harder to sneak around than planned, but don't worry, next time I will be more careful, especially with Jasper and Edward, they seem to be ones to look out for."

"And Alice, I told you she was an important factor, if she still can see the future we are in trouble, that was why I sent you to look after her, if she still can see things not meant for anyone too see at the moment then it will be harder to get what we need."

"And what exactly is that love?" He was moving closer now, probably expecting a kiss or at least a sign of affection. But I simply let him brush his fingers across my cheek before giving him a light smile.

"If I told you it would not be a secret, and with Edward around. Well let us just keep it a secret; you will know when the time is right."

* * *

**So like i said, it was a small preview, hopefully it will still keep you intrested. Well, back to my schoolwork. I will be back in a few days. :]**


	9. Chapter 7

_"Landon I told you to make sure that nothing odd was going on at the house. That did not mean that I wanted you to snoop around for so long that you almost got caught. I told you about Edwards's gift, it is not something that is playing for our advantage and you getting his attention might have given something away, something he does not need to know." I looked at him giving one of my judging stares before breaking our eye contact and giving away my disappointment with a sight._

_I had not turned Landon into a vampire just so that he would let me down, he was involved in a plan that was much more complicated than he seemed to realize. And yet, I kept my fate in him, giving light giggles and kisses as a reward when he did something right._

_"I am sorry love, I tried, but it was harder to sneak around than planned, but don't worry, next time I will be more careful, especially with Jasper and Edward, they seem to be ones to look out for."_

_"And Alice, I told you she was an important factor, if she still can see the future we are in trouble, that was why I sent you to look after her, if she still can see things not meant for anyone too see at the moment then it will be harder to get what we need."_

_"And what exactly is that love?" He was moving closer now, probably expecting a kiss or at least a sign of affection. But I simply let him brush his fingers across my cheek before giving him a light smile._

_"If I told you it would not be a secret, and with Edward around. Well let us just keep it a secret; you will know when the time is right."_

_He did not seem to be that pleased about my answer but nodded and kissed my nose tip playfully. Of course that was nothing that I wanted from him, but he was a guy after all- vampire or not- he needed the love from time to time._

_"You make me crazy you do realize that right love?" He smiled and grabbed me by the waist, hugging me tightly towards his body and a small giggle left me, giving him an ego boost for sure._

_"I know, that's part of being one of my special ones Landon. No one is like you, you mean everything to me." As far as he needed to know that was. He was probably too mesmerized by my kindness after some nagging that he never noticed when I was playing mind tricks, getting him to do exactly what I wanted._

_"I just have one question…" And here we go again, always with his questions. But knowing that Landon was- like my mind always kept on repeating- important I just let my smile remain on my lips and waited for him to continue. "Where are we exactly going Maria my love?"_

**  
Alice POV.**

A few weeks and nothing. Expect for that awful dream and pain from the last time I had passed out ten day. I was still human- something that did piss me off a lot. Jasper would not touch me. In fact, he did not even come near me, not after we had sat in the living room while I was waking up. He had said that he was there, that he would be there, having so much sweetness in his voice, the cool hand holding mine while my fever went down and the breathing stopped sounding like I just had went for a marathon. But now he just gave me a weak smile, kept his distance and tried to communicate through Edward. Pretty annoying after a few days.

"Alice are you all right?" Bella sat down next to me and folded her hand down in her lap while waiting for an answer. Sure this was probably the best solution, me hanging out with Bella, enjoying a normal friendship while my so called boyfriend ran around with Edward and the others day in and day out.

"I'm fine really, just a bit confused like always, it has been ten days. And nothing. Starting to hit a nerve I guess. Not really used to just staying around the house like I am being babysat by some overprotective friends." I glared at Bella and she gave me a sarcastic smile. Of course it was easy for her to picture it; she had to live the exact same life all the time with Edward. But at least he was the one protecting her, not the rest of the family.

"You shouldn't worry about Jasper, he is probably just dealing with a lot of stuff, and can you blame him really." She sighted and took one of my hands in hers. "You remember when we came back from Italy?" Of course I did. What a stupid question.

"Yes."

"Remember the look Jasper gave you when we came to the airport and everyone was waiting, only to look away from you guys when you stared at each other? He looked at you, so full of love that he actually looked like he was about to explode. And worry- he seemed so worried, and relived that you were safe." Maybe true, but Bella was missing that one thing that she would probably never understand about Jaspers look that day. How worried he had been that I was never coming back. Knowing what I had said about Aro being very interested in my talent, as well as Edwards. It had worried him, as the fact that me refusing to obey could end up killing me. So yes- there had been love, worry- but most importantly fear. And the only one knowing that expect from me and Jasper was probably Edward. Realizing that I yanked my hand from Bella and looked at her with a sour look in my eyes.

"He put you up to this didn't he? What, a few kisses on the neck and you do anything he tells you Bella?" Of course I was right, I knew Bella too well. And her blushing gave me the answer I was looking for, not having time to comment because Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle walked into the room, Jasper just like before looking tense and keeping his distance.

Perfect, just perfect. Now I was stuck with him in the same room, something that I hated considering that I was in a weird way trapping him even though maybe Edward or someone else had forced him to join them.

"What's up Alice, Bella?" Emmett grinned and kept his arm around Rosalie, causing a swell of envy go through me, knowing that it would not be too good considering Jasper being present. Damn Emmett for getting me to think inappropriate things right now. But Jasper did not seem to mind that much in fact I think he was just trying to keep his thirst in control, I had to admit, it kind of freaked me out, knowing that Bella already was a struggle for him and that my blood had to have some kind of effect considering I was pretty much the same level of hell and passion for Jasper that Bella was for Edward.

This was such a messed up world we lived in, nothing made sense anymore. But knowing that everyone was staring at me now (except for Jasper) I smiled a polite smile and felt my cheeks heating up a bit.

"Nothing special. Me and Bella just having a normal girl talk, you know exactly what you want me to do, act normal, like this is normal and not screwed up in any way." Emmett laughed while everyone else gave away a sigh about my over the top sugar sweet voice, totally sarcastic of course, but it was the nicest way that I knew how to tell them that this was pure torture for me. I wanted to go out, enjoy the sun- maybe hold Jaspers hand, even if I knew that was never happening. But instead I was stuck in the living room with Esme bringing me food all the time. Luckily I had Bella to help me out with that part.

"Well actually, you might get to go out if it makes you feel better." Edward sat down next to Bella while talking to me, until Jasper seemed to tense up even more or just think of something Edward did not clearly like the reaction because he muttered to Jasper something about giving it a rest.

But excitement took over, I was going out? Away from this house? School maybe?

"When? Oh, can I please go to school, I don't know what you told the headmaster about my absence but I can't hide forever, besides it will do good for all of us.. I could actually like Emmett always says convince a few people that we are okay. That there is nothing weird about us. And I promise to be good, ou please please please.."

"Wow.. Alice slow down. I said that you might get to go out didn't I? Doesn't mean that you for sure are leaving." Ou how nice. There was a catch.

"What do you want?" I let one of my eyebrows get a bit crocked while my eyes scanned everyone in the room, now noticing that Esme had joined us. "Well actually I was just wondering in case you would be so kind and try to find a loop hole in this human thing and maybe see something about the future. I know you are thinking that it might not work. But we could really use a few pointers on were we are going with our lives. You were thinking earlier that you wanted to find the person responsible. And we agree. That is why we have been out all the time, trying to get a lead. And we might. Or well Jasper might have." All eyes on Jasper after Edwards last words. And even as far away as I sat it was easy for my weak human eyes to see that Jasper was not pleased getting the attention right now. But they could not leave it like that now could they? So with innocence in my eyes, letting a smile lit up my face a bit I faced him, now ignoring everyone else in the room even if Emmett probably would try to get my attention at some point.

"Jasper?" Surprised how pleading my voice sounded I let my smile get a bit embarrassed while waiting. A lot of emotions crossed his face. Pain, agony, worry, hate, kindness and of course just that look he always had when he found himself out of place. But finally he locked his eyes to mine for a few seconds, probably letting me know that he had heard me. But as fast as his eyes found mine they dropped towards the floor while he started to speak.

"I think I found him."


	10. Chapter 8

**Jaspers POV.**

Was this really happening? Did Edward want me to tell Alice what was going on? It did not make sense, I knew Alice well enough to know that she would freak out a bit about the whole situation and we could not afford that right now. Because who was going to comfort her? Not me. And everyone else seemed more concerned about the situation than Alice reaction. Perfect. Just simply freaking perfect.

"Jasper? please.. I don't like not knowing things." Okey she had a point there. Alice never felt out of place because she always saw everything coming. But ever since we found about the werewolves she had started to get easily irritated every time she was not seeing things. And right now she did not even believe in seeing the future.

"Fine." I took a step forward, only to find Emmett by my side at once. Right- I was still the one in our family who killed humans most likely, and Alice being human had everyone alarmed when I moved.

"Emmett it's fine, let him walk if he wants to. Jasper won't hurt me." Not that those words gave me much comfort, but at least Alice tried to give everyone else a convincing lie, too bad that I still felt her being unsecure about the situation. And how messed up was that not really? That my own girlfriend was terrified about me being close? Maybe it was for the best to get this over with so that I could return to sulking in my room while Alice got to be as much normal as possible.

"Jasper please do not do that, it's driving me crazy." Edward gave me somehow the most irritating look anyone could give right now, but he was fed up, I knew that. Fed up of hearing me complain in my mind at the same time as I was struggling to keep my thirst under control.

"Alice.." I tried to keep my eyes on her but was not able to so instead I rested my head in my hands and kept on talking in a steady voice. "When you were unconscious, before I sat with you keeping your hand in mine I was out in the woods. With Edward, but before he could find me I saw something. Red eyes and they were piercing just like who ever it was tried to burn me by just staring. It was insane, but I thought that it might just have been an hallucination considering nothing makes sense anymore in our lives but Edward did hear something too.."

".. I heard a thought that was unfamiliar, wanting attention, not from me, but it wanted Jasper to see him, that 'voice' tried to understand why Jasper was important. " Ou now Edward could talk and tell her? Fine. But I was so getting him for this.

"I don't understand.." Alice voice was a whisper while she looked at everyone, including me when I finally met her gaze. "You are telling me that who ever did this to me is out there? And he was near you. So close that he could have.. done something." Okay not the reaction I would have imagined but it was pretty obvious now that Alice would think like that. Thinking that I was in danger.

"Alice don't be scared. Edward and Jasper were never in danger. Not with this vampire.. he was thinking in an interesting way, like he was seeking information for someone." Carlisle sat down next to her and looked with a calm expression on his face at her. "We think.. or have a big reason to believe that this person was checking, to see how Jasper might be reacting about you being human. Now they never got a proper look at him so we don't know if it was the same one that is in your mind. But if it is the same he is working for someone else.." And here it went, the one point that I thought would alarm Alice. Especially when she could not- or at least wouldn't seek for the answer in her mind and future.

She gasped and locked her eyes on me again, causing me in one way to want to be close, but was not able to move.

"Volturi?"

"What?!" Everyone eyes were on her now while she let the last letters of that terrifying word sink in. Volturi? What the hell was she talking about?

"It just makes sense in a way. They are looking for an excuse to visit us, because of Bella. And having one of us turned human would mean that they have to interfere really fast." She gave us a light smile but her feelings just beamed out that she was scared to death, nothing more scary than Volturi popping by for a visit. Rosalie spoke now keeping her voice strained even if she also was worried.

"It sounds possible. Aro was very interested in Alice power and we all know that he is really screwed up when it comes to his ideas, maybe this is him telling us that if he can't have Alice no one can." Now it was my turn to have everyone's attention while a deep ripping snarl left me. If this was Aro's work he was so dead. Okay, I would probably be dead before him, but at least he would know that I wanted him dead.

"Jasper calm down. We can't make any rational decision. If this was Aro's plan he would have joined us by now, and no one of the Volturi has been here. So as much as it does make sense I think that we are wrong." Carlisle seemed pleased but it just didn't cut it. If it wasn't the Volturi we were back to square one again.

"It was just an idea, but I don't really know anyone that has this kind of talent. So everything is possible." She looked so sad, she was confused obviously. I did not need my talent to know that.

"Alice.."

"No Jasper it's okay. Just a bit confusing, I don't understand why someone would want to do this to us. What does me as a human help anyone out? Won't really make you guys weaker and no one can possibly know if my ability would stay when I am human or not." She looked at us, still sorrow in her eyes and Esme seemed to notice my struggle to choose if I should comfort Alice because she stepped up giving Carlisle a quick look so that he would scoot over and give her the space to sit down and hug Alice.

"It's going to be okay Alice, no one will hurt you. Just give us a few days to figure this out. If this vampire comes back we will know more. But he was really strict about his thought. Not giving too much away. No names were shared, not what Edward could hear at least. So just be patient." Emmett and Rosalie started to move now, slowly evacuating the room with Edward, Carlisle and Bella with them. Were they crazy? It was just Esme and me left in the room with Alice now. That would not be so good if I got close to attacking.

_Thanks Edward. _

A small gasp left Alice and my eyes where back on her, seeing Esme wipe away something from her cheeks. Tears. Perfect. First of all I had never seen Alice cry and second of all I was not capable to help her to calm down if I did not use my talent. And Alice did never like feeling manipulated, even if it was just feelings. So instead I stared at her and Esme, unsure what to do and luckily Alice did calm down eventually, turning her head to look at me with her eyes. So beautiful. I never imagined before how she had looked when she was human. But now seeing her as one the color of her eyes did make sense. It fit her skin tone and the color of her hair.

"Are you calm enough to listen to the rest of the story?" Esme spoke in a soft voice, not giving away any concern in it. She really was like our mother. Always making sure that everyone was okay before even letting her own feelings show.

"Yeah, I am okay. Sorry, this is just hard. All of it."

"It's okay sweetie, you have a lot on your mind. And you must be tired. It's getting late."

"But the rest of the story?" Alice eyes got a size bigger while she flickered them between me and Esme. I had to say something. She was just filled with worry and curiosity.

"It can wait Alice. It's not that important, and you could use the rest. After all, tomorrow might be a long day in case we find something during the night." Bad choice of words because her head snapped up after she had leaned it against Esme's shoulder.

"You are leaving again?" Alarm now in her voice. But what had she really expected?

"Yes… it's the only way to find something new."

"But... I mean. If you already saw him... you don't have to go do you? It's not safe. Something could happen." Aah, now I understood. She was worried for me. Of course. So typical Alice. And before I had time to respond there were tears again and Esme gave me a sour look. Not liking the fact that I made Alice cry.

"Alice... really, there will be no danger. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You say that now but last time I checked you were not the one with future visions." One more tear came down her cheek and Esme kept on pattering Alice shoulder trying to give comfort.

I felt bad. Of course my feelings towards Alice were still just the same as they were when she was one of us but having her human I just forced myself to keep my distance and being a bit cold The only way that I would not hurt her physically even if this seemed to hurt her mentally instead. But those tears showed me that soft side of her. Of course she was always bubbly- but those tears did show the pain she tried to cover up every time I was present. And it was unbearable because even if I knew it was totally wrong I crossed the room, kneeling down by her, catching Esme's stare but I ignored it and put my hand lightly under Alice chin to pull it up to my level. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise." it was hard, being close to her, feeling her breath against me but it was bearable. It was Alice after all. And those eyes locked to mine now reminded me that she was the love of my existence, human or not I had to try, and if she was worried about my safety it was my job to convince her not to worry about that.

"You promise? And there is no going back on that promise.." She kept her eyes still locked to mine, probably a bit in shock that I actually was there next to her. Last time we had been this close was before everything had happened.

"I Promise. Now come on. Lets get you to bed." I gave her a weak smile and stroke my fingers across her cheek, wiping away that last tear that had been there.

"Goodnight Alice. Sleep well." Right, I had forgotten about Esme. But she was not worried. More happy about the fact that I did take some responsibility at last.

"Night Esme. See you in the morning." Alice hugged her lightly when I let my hand drop from her chin and I started walking towards the door only to find Emmett pressed against the door. Even if he probably did hear just well into the room without keeping his ear pressed against the wooden door.

**  
Alice POV.**

I had to admit. It was terrifying. And I knew that was wrong- to doubt Jasper. He was after all the only one I ever could love and care about at the this level. But knowing it was hard on him. Trying to keep my feelings bottled up and away from him just to try to ease his pressure was getting to me. And know he was all the sudden there. Actually touching me, even if it was just one hand on my chin, but it was at least something. And apparently he was walking me to my room which these days also included a bed. The first thing Esme had brought in when the stores did open.

We walked in silence, Jasper walking a few steps ahead of me. But that was actually really convenient. I could watch him without getting caught. "Can I ask you something?" He stopped by my room and nodded for me to continue talking. "Well I mean. It's all very sudden. You being close to me. Not that I mind. I like it, but you seemed so worried earlier." We were by the bed now and I pulled the blanket aside so that I could crawl under it better. But Jasper on the other hand stayed by the bed watching over me.

"If I tell you have to promise not to feel guilty." I nodded. A bit worried what it might be.

"I promise. The least I can do after all."

"I just don't want to hurt you. And I worry that your blood is too much to handle. So I keep my distance. Of course you crying is not that easy to ignore." He shrugged and sat down next to the bed, his back towards the bed and keeping his head tilted a bit to the side so that he saw my face. He was right. I did feel guilty, but apparently that was not allowed. So I nodded and gave him a brave smile.

"Thank you. It's easier to understand now."

"You should sleep.. I will be back in the morning." Right. He was still leaving. Well guess I could not change that. And I did feel tired so maybe it was just as well.

"Just remember your promise." And there it was. The one thing that I had truly missed, well one of the things I had missed – his low chuckle.

"I promise. Now sleep Alice. You might have a long day ahead of you." And with that he got up and left the room, after he spared me one last look and a trace of a smile on his lips after the chuckle.


	11. Chapter 9

**Jaspers POV.**

Thank god that was over. Sure it hadn't been that hard to stay near Alice, but the dried tears on her cheeks just reminded me that I was now forced to keep a bit closer to her so that I could prevent another break down. And that right there was reason that had me gasping for air when I stepped outside, with Emmett flanking me and smiling like always.

"So how did it go?" He sat down on one of the garden chairs while I let my body rest against the wall, closing my eyes and letting my lungs get filled with fresh air again.

"It went fine." Sure my voice was completely strained and probably gave away an impression that I was lying but my thought hadn't yet cached on what was happening right now.

"Do did ya kiss her yet?" Okay now my thought were with me again and my eyes snapped open at the same time as my body left the wall, a low but still serious growl leaving me.

"Emmett this is not funny!" He seemed to give in, noticing the sudden emotional change in me. Which was nothing like I was used to. I had always cared about Alice- that was certain, otherwise I would never have fallen for her after she found me and took me to this family. But the thought of kissing her like Emmett had suggested. No way! Not with her human and easy to kill if I did one sudden movement.

Edward had always thought the same thing with Bella and he had kissed her, but.. he was so much stronger than me when it came to that. After all- I had been the one to attack Bella at her birthday when she got a paper cut.

"Okay I'm sorry, but you can't really blame me. After all I'm not the smartest all the time." He gave me an excusing smile before the door slowly opened and Carlisle popped his head out, only soon to step out on the porch completely with Esme, Edward and Rosalie.

"So we should probably get going soon. Alice is asleep and if I understood correct by your thoughts Jasper you promised her to be back before morning.

Right. Edward had heard that part. Well probably for the best, now we had a reason to hurry which I preferred.

A few hours passed really fast. We kept running, trying to pick up a similar scent that had been in the forest the day Edward came after me. But as the minutes ticked by us nothing changed. There was nothing that could get me to react as if the danger or so called vampire was closer. It was brutal- trying to keep on going even if everyone from the family started to doubt the fact that we would find anything. Everyone except for Edward, he kept on going. Probably believing in me so much, or maybe because he did recall something with the forest that had seemed off that day.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Rosalie stood next to Emmett close by a tree, scanning me with a skeptic glare, like she was just waiting for me to go completely crazy.

"We are not giving up until morning Rose. If you don't feel like helping out then maybe you should go back to Alice." Of course that would get her to shut up, but I felt bad about involving Alice in something that did not concern her right now- not until she was strong enough again.

"Well maybe we should take a little break Jasper sweetheart? To go through all the possibilities again?" Esme had a better statement than Rosalie. But I was still not agreeing on stopping, so while everyone else stood still I kept on looking to every direction, trying to find something.

It was then that Edwards's emotions changed. For the worse – because even if there had been doubt in his body before it was now filled with worry, anger and hate.

A deep building snarl ripped from his chest and Edward bent down into a crouch while a familiar voice- but not the voice I was expecting- gave away a light laugh while the person who the voice belonged to stepped out from the shadows, her long hair catching the wind on the way.

"You really worry too much Jasper it has always been your weakness."

Maria looked at me while everyone else in my family crouched down in defense – well everyone except Carlisle who did stand up straight. But still looked very stiff. And me? Well I was simply not able to move- only stare. It was Maria? The woman that had turned me into a vampire was standing in front of me looking lovely of course, and still so unreal. Like I was having a dream at the worst possible time. What was she doing here?

"I should have known it was you. Who else would be ready to hurt Jasper like that only to get something she wanted." Edward spoke with his teeth bared, still crouching and keeping his eyes locked on Marias face. But she did not seem to mind. But then on the other hand she was used to having everyone staring. Newborns had never been so smooth with their questions or stares.

I knew everyone was waiting for me to say something. After all, she seemed to be here for me. And that reminded me about what Edward had said.

"Edward. What you said.. about her being the one person that would seem to be ready to hurt me like this.." I let my eyes still rest on Maria not being able to look away. It had been so long since I had seen her. Before Alice..

"She is the one who sent the vampire after Alice. His name is Landon." And that was all it took. Now I also was in a crouch, my eyes still on Maria but they were furious now. Looking at her with pure hate. She was the one who had sent this Landon after Alice?! She was the one who had been responsible for my misery? My life getting shattered in million pieces?

"You did not!" She just kept on smiling and shrugged once.

"She was in the way.. But it wasn't easy I will give you that.. With Alice seeing everything about her life it was hard to get Landon to town and get him to Alice before she saw him. She is a real piece of work Jasper- but then again." She gave a quick wink "..you always liked a bit of a challenge." Her last words were just disgusting right now and Edward seemed to agree while I answered.

"Really? Wouldn't know. No one has been a challenge before Alice. Only nice and easy." Seemed to offend her. Good! I didn't feel like being nice after finding out what she had done.

"Okay. I guess that means that the friendly hellos are over. Lets get to the point shall we?"

"Couldn't agree more. What do you want Maria?" She took a step forward. Automatically getting Edward to react even stronger while he whispered that what Maria wanted was me.

Damn this was getting really uncomfortable.

"I told you that you need to relax. We are going to have a lot of time to talk about me later. But right now I want to know how you have been doing after Alice, well.. ehm.. changed. It can't be easy to be alone." Ouh wow.. she was psycho now too?

But it was not all. She had not worked alone on this. Something that was unsettling. Where was this Landon she was talking about a few minutes ago?

"That's right Jasper. We should find out where he is." Edward seemed to have calmed down enough to stand up straight like Carlisle. Probably feeling guilty of acting rudely when Carlisle was present. So now he behaved- if you could call it that- and opened his mouth once again.

"Where is Landon?"

**  
Alice POV****.**

It was a good dream. I was alone- ironically in Edward and Bella's meadow- with Jasper. It was peaceful. He was able to keep close to me. Hold me in his arms like always, having his small but still one of the most sensitive and caring smiles. He stroke my cheek whispering tender words that pretty much said that nothing would go wrong and that it was okay. He would never leave me, not even if I would forever be human.

Being so involved with my dream it really freaked me out to hear a light knock on the door downstairs- causing me to jump out of bed and throwing a grey sweater on me while I skipped downstairs. Who was stupid enough to knock in our family? Maybe it was Bella. Everyone else seemed to be out tonight so it had to be her. They where of course suppose to go hunting for this vampire and the mysterious mind Edward had heard.

"Bella? It's open!" I was still walking down the stairs, hating the slow pace of being human. But the door stayed shut and I was forced to open it myself. Not finding Bella or anyone else from the family waiting.

"OH!" I stared at that unnaturally perfect face and having a flashback that did not give me any good memories. Those eyes- that smile that pretty much screamed pure evil- those white teeth that shined as snow in the winter when the sun was shining.

"Hello Alice. My name is Landon.."


	12. Chapter 10

**Alice POV.**

It was not possible. He could not be here! If he was here then Jasper must have found him. The vampire who bit me could just not be in the same place as me again- not alone. But it seemed that way. Unless he had killed my whole family on the way they didn't even know. I kind of wished that they just stayed unaware of the situation until it was too late to save me. Because this was it right? This Landon would not have come here just to visit. Not after what he did to me. No one could be that reckless.

He seemed to be waiting. Eying me very carefully like he was appreciating his work. What a jerk!

"You.. I.. forest.. can't" I wasn't even able to create a proper sentence right now and Landon seemed to understand that while he pushed me inside, closing the door behind us.

I felt empty again. Scared, empty and desperate for a solution. He was going to kill me here? In the house so that they would find me right away? I was not really sure how to feel about that. On the one hand my body would not be harmed by any one out in town or the forest. But on the other hand Jasper might be the first one to walk in. And I could only imagine how he would react.

"It's a nice house you got. You and your family seem very lucky- with Carlisle working as a doctor there is always money." He knew our family? How strange. I didn't know this person. And I doubted that a friend of our family would even consider changing our lives like this.

"Alice.. you don't have to be scared."

"I am… not… scared." Okay, maybe I was, my voice was barely louder than a whisper and it broke while I tried to talk.

"You are shaking dear.." I was? Ou. He was right. I looked down, seeing my legs moving like they were made of jelly, just waiting for someone to cut them in half, letting me fall down.

Oh god. How selfish it might sound I was so wishing I would never had to wake up from that dream. Being able to spend my last minutes with Jasper- even in a dream- was the way I wanted to die. I kept watching my legs shake when something ice cold and hard touched my face, forcing me to look up. And there he was. Landon's red and piercing eyes had me even more scared. Knowing that those eyes were probably the last ones I would see and that he must be feeling tempted about my blood. Everyone seemed to be.

He gave me a smug smile and took one deep breath, probably trying to figure out how long he would be able to resist.

"You smell so lovely.. No wonder Jasper likes you. But I am sorry to say Maria is more luscious. No fence- just my opinion." Right Maria..

Wait, what?! Maria?! The name, if it was the one person I had in my mind- made me strong enough to talk again.

"Maria?" I kept my eyes locked with his and he nodded, somehow seeming bored.

"Yes Maria. Jaspers creator. Of course I did not know so much about you when we met last time. So I didn't know Jasper left Maria for you. Something I can't understand. Well.. his loss." This time the smile was more pleased. Getting me to put the pieces together. This Landon wanted Maria? Or was with Maria? Either way he liked her. But how did he end up coming after me and trying to push me away from Jasper at the same time?

"What do you want?" His eyes went blank first and then black. It was like I had pressed the wrong button.

"I have a job to finish. Too bad really. You make one nice human girl. Your eyes are really something. Green and brown.." Jeez. Now he was giving me compliments? Talk about mood swings. He must be a newborn still. Maybe not days old, but not more than a year.

So what could I do? My legs would not stop shaking even if I was able to talk with a normal voice now. So running was out of the question. I could scream- but if Jasper would hear me he would also be at risk. So screaming was absolutely out of the question too.

I hadn't really time to think about anything else before his hand moved from my chin down towards my throat and I felt like the end was near. Maybe he would just choke me. Sounded like a simple way to do it.

"Just do it. I don't feel like playing games Landon." Strange how sure I was now. That I really wanted to die rather to let someone try to save me. Rather me than them was probably my philosophy at the moment. The grip got harder and I felt how it blocked my airways for a few seconds until my body flew across the room towards the wall, crushing a vase on the way. It hurt. It really hurt. The vase was made of glass. I knew that only because it had been my favorite. And now it was crushed under me- glass pressing against my skin and causing small cuts across my palms.

So I was in for a slow death.

Landon walked towards me, again with his hand around my throat and my body flew across the room again, and again.. and again.

He was playing with me. Enjoying the pain clearly, and even if I tried my hardest I had to scream, or actually gasp for air and at the same time let a scream escape me.

I wasn't sure exactly how much I was bleeding, but I was aware that I had hit my head, my palms where scratched and my back was hurting. God- I almost wished he would just snap my neck and let my body rest finally, I wasn't sure how much my body could take anymore- I was only human after all.

"Jas.." My voice broke off and I felt how something wet ran down my cheeks. The question was if it was tears or if it was blood. Either way I felt terrible and I felt something cools touch my body. Lifting me up for one last time until my body hit the floor again and a little chuckle of pure amusement left Landon.

"She was right. This is fun. I just hope Maria will leave a few in the woods for me too, maybe someone could be useful as a human." Oh no. I had been wrong again. Just because they where not at the house didn't mean that they were safe. Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett.. and Jasper.

Now I was sure it was tears running down my cheeks. Completely streaming like a river actually. But I didn't care. This was better than to scream like a little girl.

"Okay enough playing. I promised to be quick. Maria likes a guy who is effective."

Great he was done. Or at least he seemed to be. Causing me more worry when he kneeled down next to me and pressed his lips against mine for a short but urgent moment, probably tasting my blood that came from my bleeding lip. This was disgusting, but somehow I didn't care. Instead I let my conscious slip away slowly closing my eyes in the process only to hear his low and deep voice explain that he always wondered how it would feel to kiss a human, even if the human was not responding. Talk about one freak show. Here I had thought he wanted Maria.

"So lets get this over with then. You must be in pain after all. It seems like you got a few broken bones. Sorry about that- I guess I am not used to tossing a human around. So much more breakable than a newborn vampire." I let my eyes open slowly. Feeling how they were burning and wanted to stay shut. But seeing Landon's stare was all it took to understand that I was close to the end. And even if I had thought that a few times already I was sure now that this was the real deal. Even if he did not kill me I was not going to hang on for too long. This pain was just too bad to tolerate.

I gulped once, feeling Landon's cool breath against my throat. Well he had bitten me once before. But now he would probably just drink my blood and go.

"Just.. do it." A weak nod from me and he almost seemed too lit up. Being maybe relived that I was not going to do this harder anymore. Stupid vampire- I hadn't even put up a fight before, so why start now?

"It will all be over soon Alice. I am sorry even if that is hard to believe. Under different times we might even had come along fairly well." Again his breath brushed my throat, causing me to shiver and closing my eyes for good, I rather not watch when his teeth got closer.

"Just relax.."

**  
Jaspers POV.**

I was close now. Thank god. It was probably not even natural for a vampire to run as fast as I had. But it worked for me just fine. The faster I ran the faster I would get to the house. Maria had not been to smooth about her answer. Clearly not controlling her thought for a few seconds had cost her the advantage to play with us. Because Edward had lurched for her, pushed Maria to the ground and ordered me to get to the house. That Landon was alone with Alice. And considering last time when they had been alone. Well now Alice was human and it was so much easier to kill her.

And that thought must had been my fuel while I ran.

Never that I wanted to feel the pain of loosing her. Not again.

I could see the house now and once again I pushed my legs to move faster- to kick the door open and get into the room. I could hear him and also Alice. She was breathing heavily. Like she was exhausted. And Landon- well his words were all it took for me to hurry even more. Pushing him away from her while I captured Alice in my arms.

She screamed a terrifying and piercing scream that had me off guard. I looked at her. Seeing the blood on her face. Surprise got into me- surprise over the fact that I had not myself attacked her yet. Maybe it was the shock that prevented it? Whatever it was I really hoped that I would not feel thirsty for a while. She was bleeding, hurt- therefore the scream. And stupid as I was I had Alice pressed against my chest in a protecting gesture even if I was probably hurting her more than Landon was going to do.

Landon. He was still in the room. Standing or not I wasn't sure- but I knew that he was not going to live for long. And even if that meant that I had to leave Alice for a while it was worth it. So slowly I let her body hit the floor again- being careful not to hurt her more than she already was- before I stood up and turned around. Finding Landon still on the floor, holding his arm in a weird angel. Ou- I must have put a bit more effort in that push. Well he deserved it.

But like every corny movie it was not over and Landon got up. Giving me a disapproving look while he let his broken arm hang by the side and moving closer.

"Jasper I assume?" Of course he knew who I was. And my protective mood over Alice probably gave it away too.

"Yes. Landon I assume?" He seemed pleased that I recognized him too like it was a compliment that I was informed about his existence.

"So Maria told you about me?" Ou that explained it.

"She did mention that she had a new boy toy to manipulate." A low hiss left him when the insult became real in his head. Alice gave a small cough- causing me to turn around and look at her for a fraction of a second. This had to end soon. And I would have to find Carlisle.

"She did not call me a boy toy did she? That's not like her. She likes me you know." Well at least he did not seem to believe the truth right away.

"Well the exact words would be too long to tell you. But as a short version she did tell me that you where a useful source in hurting me and my family. Trying to separate Alice from us which u might have noticed didn't go as planned."

"I did notice. The reason I am here. Maria had hoped that you would simply leave Alice alone, not forcing us into destroying her. But I guess that noting goes as planned in this town. Too bad really, I was just telling Alice what a lovely girl she is." This was almost unbelievable. Maria had this guy really that hooked? So hooked that he would kill for her? Well that was juts sick. And Alice was not going to die. Not as long as I was here.

"Well I am sorry for your loss. I'm sure if you do not accomplice the job Maria won't reward you. I should know how that usually works around her. If you are really good she gives you her attention, if not- well then you just get to suffer by her ignoring you."

"She won't have to be mad at me. Alice is my goal still. You won't be that much of a problem. You caught me off guard earlier, that's why you had the advantaged. But now I am prepared. And we both know that newborns are stronger."

"Exactly. But then again, are you sure I wont take you down easily even if you are stronger? I was after all the one who dealt with newborns when Maria turned me into a vampire. So you should really be glad I still need you alive." Almost amazing how the treats kept on leaving us, but still not making either one to jump for the throat.

"And why is that?" He was nervous. I could tell by the flat black eyes and emotions that ruled over his body as he spoke. And Landon was right to be nervous. I was only letting him live for a reason. But in the end- if I got what I needed it was really no point of keeping him. Because a vampire as dangerous as him was not good- not in any perspective.

A few low steps outside had us both now facing the door. I was almost sure who it was and therefore did not even react when Edward came into the house, with a serious and mad expression on his face, clearly aware of what me and Landon just had talked about.

"We need you because Jasper wants to turn Alice back into a vampire. We all do actually." Edward stepped casually to Landon's side and had him in one of those iron grips I had showed him once. Good thing now that me, Emmett and Edward had gotten bored one night and I had shared my fighting skills with my so called brothers. "The others got Maria. They are bringing her back here. So that we can talk to both of them at the same time.." Edward seemed to hesitate when he saw Alice behind me and he just stared for a moment. "Maybe I should take care of her? And you can watch Landon?"

"Don't be stupid. I got it. I haven't killed her yet so why do it now?" Okay that was brutal to say but it was the truth and Edward seemed to understand, nodding towards the stairs.

"Alice?" My voice was soft now as I kneeled down next to her. Blocking my airways again of course. "Alice sweetheart can you hear me? It's all right. We are going to fix this okay? I just need you to hang on. Listen to my voice. Carlisle will be here at any second and you are going to be fine." Her head was tilted to the right side and her body was so relaxed it almost seemed as she was sleeping. But a low humming sound left her. Agony in the sound but at least she was responding. "That's right Alice. Just hang on. It's going to be fine. We are going to be fine." I tried to be careful as I lifted her into my arms and carried her out of the room. Careful not to let any of her blood get near my face. It didn't take many seconds to get her into our room, laying her on the bed and sitting down besides her, stroking her hair that was sticky of all the blood.

She wouldn't let go of me shirt. Maybe she was to scared that something was going to happen?

"Jas..?" Her fingers caressed my shirt and her eyes opened slowly. She looked tired. Like she hadn't slept in weeks. "I.. sorry." And she was not even capable of talking? Landon was so dead.

"It's all right Alice. You need to lay still okay? You need to stay here until Carlisle can help you. They got him. So Landon won't hurt you anymore. And if we are lucky he will tell us how to get you back to normal. How to end your suffering as a human.."

"N.." She took a deep breath- if you could call it that. More like many small and hasty breaths in a few seconds. "No.."

My eyes got wider after her words and when they fit into the right part of my comment my head snapped up. She didn't want to be a vampire? She wanted to stay like this? Ou wow.. she must have hit her head badly.

I exhaled once, trying to calm myself down. Of course it was the most foolish thing to do. Because exhaling meant that my airways where not blocked and Alice scent filled my lungs. Making my throat burn and I knew I was going to loose it. Oh God. There was really nothing I could do anymore. Her blood was too fresh and close for me to ignore. Alice usually got me to calm down in these situations but having her as my target did not help this time and I let my hands lock her in place while I bent down for her vein in the neck.


	13. Chapter 11

**Jaspers POV.**

Her blood floating down my throat was probably the best thing of the whole night. It felt warm, sweet and even more perfect that I could have ever dreamed of.

Alice was giving a loud moaning sound, and I was not sure if it was because of the pain I might be causing her or if she was relived that it was going to be over soon. But somehow I did not care- not when the blood was in my mouth and I was full for the first time in probably years.

"Don't.." She broke off in mid sentence but it was easy to know what she meant. Unfortunately it was not so easy to do as she wished- it was not easy at all to stop. It was just simply impossible by now and I pressed my hand over her mouth in a desperate gesture before closing my eyes and concentrating on blocking everything else out except for the event in this room.

Her body was still twisting and it only made it worse. It was actually kind of a turn on to have the pray to fight back- how sick that probably did sound it was the truth. To know that it was not completely easy, even if the pray was hurt and in no condition to put up a fight.

My hand fell from her mouth towards her shoulder, trying to keep Alice still while my lips rested against her throat. My bite marks causing her blood to keep on getting into my mouth- not that I complained, it was exactly what I wanted. How in the hell had I been able to resist Alice in the first place when I came to the house? It seemed impossible now- maybe because there was not much that did stop a thirsty vampire? Or maybe because my first thought had been to keep her away from Landon, not thinking about that I should also protect her from me.

She coughed again, blood this time- not really helping Alice's case.

But it made me think a bit more and the worry grew inside me. It was Alice- the one person I did love and care about and I was practically killing her. Like she was some stranger that just had happened to be at the completely wrong place at the worst possible time in the whole history.

Of course Alice had been at the wrong place, but she could not help it. Wasn't I the one who had told her to go to sleep? The one who had made sure she had gotten into bed before leaving her alone in this big house and going out with the rest of the family?

Only now I saw the big problem in that plan. She had been alone. And Landon was a newborn. He was even more powerful than a normal vampire- and humans did not even stand a chance against normal vampires. So in the end this was really my fault? And yet it was not reason enough to get me to stop. Only causing me to press my lips harder to her throat- hoping that maybe it would be over sooner if I kept on going and I would be able to run towards Italy afterwards. Because killing Alice was the biggest crime anyone could commit and Volturi with their way of killing brutally and without thinking of giving any mercy would suite me just fine.

"Jasper don't!!" It was easy to recognize the voice that screamed my name while the door flew open. I was just not really sure how Emmett and Rosalie had been able to come so quickly, but maybe I wasn't keeping track of time as I should. And who was keeping Maria hostage? Carlisle and Esme? They really wouldn't stand a chance.

"Come on man. Let go of her. I don't want to hurt you."

"Do as Emmett says Jasper. You are killing her. You are killing Alice!" Rosalie seemed really upset. But Alice blood was too strong to ignore and I completely understood Edward's way of describing Bella's blood. Like a drug.

"Fine I gave you a warning." My arms left Alice after that, as did my lips. Rosalie hurried past me pulling a towel with her and pressing it against Alice forehead.

Emmett kept his arms around me and started towing me for the door.

"Come on man. We need you downstairs. Maria and Landon are a handful. Your talent would really be useful. Just let Rosalie take care of Alice." And even if it was against all the odds I did do as Emmett said and let my body be dragged outside. Not sure how I was going to be able to control any emotions right now. But if my family needed me I had to try.

The only problem at the moment was that I had the chance to see a glimpse of Alice face before the door was shut. She looked terrible. Blood all over her throat and face, her hair tangled up and that lovely face was pale- like she had been sick for months. Oh god what had I done?

**  
Rosalies POV.**

Her face was so twisted in pain that even I was not sure how to handle it.

Not only had she gotten tortured by a vampire that only did it because he was being used. But to top the whole day Alice soul mate- the one that meant everything for her- had tried to drink her blood until her whole body would be stone cold and dead. Just like it had been for the past decades but now she would not have had a chance to come back. Something that Jasper would have regretted later on.

Alice was still in my arms. Probably trying to get her breathing to slow down- and her heart rate, it seemed to go about three times faster than it should.

"Rose?" She coughed once, resting her head against me. Well there went that shirt. But it didn't matter really. Because right here, right now- we probably looked like the family everyone thought we were. Me being the older sister who was suppose to take care of Alice.

"I'm right here Alice. Don't worry. He won't hurt you again. But you did loose a lot of blood so maybe you ought to try to stay conscious at least until Carlisle can get here." I didn't feel comfortable lying. Because the truth was that it was bad. She had lost a lot of blood. Her body was full of cuts and her pretty face covered in blood. Not really something that was a good sign. Not to forget her cough that always brought a little bit of blood to her mouth corner.

"It's… bad?" She kept her head resting towards my favorite shirt while she spoke. Or at least tried to speak- only giving me whispers in the end.

"It's not good. But it's okay. I know it must be hurting but Carlisle will give you something for the pain soon."

"I don't want any.. painkillers." Okay maybe it would be better to let her talk. She would at least keep herself awake. And I was no doctor but letting her pass out in this condition could not be good.

"Can I ask why?" I pattered her forehead with the towel slowly, trying to get the blood off her hair and face, but it had already gone dry. So instead I tried to capture the sweat that ran across her forehead, caused from the stress and tension probably.

"I want to feel it. Makes me more… aware of.. the situation." And it seemed impossible but Alice gave me a little smile, before letting her face drop into that same tortured look again. "He loves me.. right?" Ou. This would be hard to talk about. After everything Alice had gone through she wanted to talk about Jasper and his feelings with me?

"He loves you. It's just hard. You know how Edward is with Bella." Truth to be told I was not completely sure if that was a good way to describe it. Because Edward fought for Bella, he did everything he could. Sucked the venom out- had the strength to leave her just so that she would be protected. And Jasper- well he had sucked Alice blood, but only to satisfy his thirst, and he had not left her even if that would have been the smartest move.

"He tries.. you know. I love him no matter what." Another weak smile and Alice opened her eyes, letting her head tilt a bit more to the left so that she was able to see my face better. Her eyes looked sad. And it was obvious that she had been crying. But still she looked like our Alice. Sweet, sensitive and over her heels in love with Jasper. Not that he did deserve her right now.

"I know sweetie. You love him so much it spoils him." I laughed, trying to keep my nerves down and stroking Alice hair out of her face.

"Rose?" She looked at me with an intense look in her eyes. Causing me to bend a bit more over her and letting my long hair fall over my shoulder in the process. "I.. I feel cold.." Of course she would feel cold. She was in my lap after all. But I nodded and reached for the blanket that was on the bed.

"Here you go.. It should help a bit. I am sorry. But I can't control my body temperature." I draped Alice body with the blanket, only to find her eyes shut again. Had she fallen asleep? "Alice?" I let my head fall closer to her ear while I spoke again. "Alice?!" But nothing. A crease of worry was on my forehead now. Causing me to feel very unsecure about the situation. I kept my mouth shut while listening to Alice breathing. She was breathing unevenly now again, and her heart had a funny rhythm in it before it went completely silent.

It felt like my- and probably everyone else's- world had stopped as my hand left Alice while my body flew so far away from her as possible. My breathing picking up its pace now too.

"Carlisle!" My eyes where feeling like they were about to fall out at any second as I watched Alice lifeless body on the bed. Her lips still twisted into a little smile after speaking of Jasper. "Carlisle her heart!"


	14. Chapter 12

**Rosalies POV.**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This was probably my worst nightmare ever – even if I was not able to sleep or dream. Seeing Alice there on the bed, with a hint of a smile on her lips but still not smiling at the moment. More like she had an expression left from a long time ago – and it had been a long time. Maybe not in a human's world but in our world ten seconds was a long time. Not able to move anymore I waited for Carlisle to come for the rescue, hopefully with Emmett by his side so that I would be able to go into shock in peace.

Jasper would be so dead. That was my baby sister, well at least technically and I loved her to death. But that did not mean that she had to die! She was not allowed to do that, not even if she wanted to. And I knew she wanted to live. I knew she wanted to be with Jasper forever- just as they had planned it.

Carlisle entered the room now. Shock on his face as he hurried towards Alice, his bag in one hand and in the other- well I thought it looked like blood but I was not sure.

"Rosalie.." Thank god. I was able to recognize that voice anywhere. Emmett - the one and only for me. He pulled me close to him and I leaned my head against his chest while Carlisle asked about Alice. What she had been doing before she collapsed, if her heart had done a double flip or something before going flat. I was not sure how to answer those questions - not only because I was in shock but because I had not paid attention - stupid me.

"Emmett get her out of here. I need to get Esme up here so that she can try to help out. And the others need you downstairs." Ou right Maria and Landon were still here. Hate flew over me, knowing that Alice was in this condition because of them. Jasper would never have attacked her if she hadn't been bleeding.

"Come on Rose." Emmett kissed me lightly on my hair before we went downstairs. I was still shocked. But the best thing right now would be if I helped my family as best as I could. And that seemed to include babysitting Maria and Landon.

They were all in the living room. Esme keeping an eye on Maria with Edward while Jasper stared at Landon, his stare filled with hate. He had to be calm enough now to realize what he had done. That he had attacked Alice and drank her blood. And like any other normal vampire he blamed someone else. Knowing that being responsible for hurting someone you cared about was not acceptable.

"Esme.." Emmett pulled me with him towards Maria and Esme simply nodded before disappearing upstairs to help Carlisle. Talk about a mess. A psycho ex and her new boy toy trapped with us- who where more than happy to kill them- in the same room. Not really a dream situation.

"How is she?" My head snapped up as Jasper spoke and a little snarl left me. How dared he? I knew he was worried, but he had really no right to ask that question when he was part of the problem.

"How is she?! She is freaking dying Jasper!" I looked my eyes with him and we stared at each other for a long time before Maria started laughing.

"Excellent. This is really good- here I thought me and Landon had failed but as it turns out mission accomplished by the help of Jasper of course. So thank you dear- I really owe you one."

Oh god she was really a psychopath. Everyone else seemed to agree in the room- except for Landon because his eyes were fixed on the window while everyone else's were on Maria as she composed her face and winked at Jasper. Just disgusting really- even if Jasper didn't deserve any sympathy from my side right now I did feel bad for him. This Maria was really impossible. And being Jasper and knowing that she was here because of him- well it must be terrifying.

"Shut it Maria. As far as I am concerned you are dead to me. You are only here because we need to know a few things." Well there was my answer. Jasper did not care for her at all.

"What ever you want to know Jasper I am all yours." Her words actually caused Landon to growl. Something that I would not understand at first but Emmett's grip tightened around my hand. Like a protective gesture. Oh! Landon was reacting because Maria had said that she was Jaspers? Interesting and I completely understood the reaction- even if I wished that Landon would just shut the hell up.

"You better watch it bitch. Or your head will be removed from the rest of your body." Okay it was not cool to behave as I did but Maria was just such a crazy person that she would not probably care about my words. It just seemed so wrong- that she would say things like that to Jasper even if she knew that he cared only for Alice and that Landon obviously cared for Maria.

So yes- she was a bitch.

"Rosalie you are the one who better watch it. It wouldn't be hard for Emmett to become human. And we both know that it would be your worst nightmare. Having a human in your life but still not being able to live a human life- with a family." And even if I was about to shake off Emmett's grip and walk up to Maria Emmett beat me and growled before stepping away from me to stand in front of Maria- staring her down with a dark look.

"If I were you I might not push it anymore. After all you are not the one we need to keep alive." Wow. I was impressed. Even if it was completely wrong to think like that right now I was glad to have Emmett in my life. Knowing my weak spots he always took care of me if someone started messing.

"Cool it all of you. We still got business to attend to." Edward sighted and waited for us to settle down before he started talking again.

"Landon?" All eyes were on the newborn vampire who seemed to struggle with the thought that Maria just seconds ago had said that she belonged to Jasper. "Why don't you tell us about your gift Landon? Starting with if it permanent or if Alice has a shot to become like us again." It was silent and I wanted to stomp my foot but Emmett's warning look gave me a bit more patience.

"Hmm.. thank you Landon." Edward smiled weakly before looking at me and Emmett. "Will you guys be able to handle this? Jasper and I will take Landon but someone needs to watch Maria."

What? They were leaving us alone with her? Ou wonderful. What the hell was wrong with just letting me go with Edward instead or maybe start with telling me what Landon had said in his mind.

"Patience Rosalie, I will tell you after we take care of the situation. You don't want Alice to suffer more than she has to now do you?" Okay it was fair enough. I had to do my part. So simply by nodding I dragged myself towards Emmett and Maria while Edward left her side and told Jasper to get Landon and follow him outside.

**  
Jasper POV.**

I wasn't sure about what was going on. All my mind had registered was that Landon seemed pissed off by Marias behavior, that he had given Edward some kind of information that would be useful and that we were going upstairs.

But Alice was upstairs and I had to ask Edward if this was a good idea. I wasn't able to control my thirst near Alice so how would Landon be able to do it?

"It's okay Jasper. It won't be that bad anymore. And you will keep a little distance. What comes to Landon he is only there to tell us some more information without Maria trying to figure out what he is saying in the process." Sounded okay but I was still skeptical about seeing Alice again. She was so much hurt. So how would I be able to stand there and not go near her? And would it work? To bite her and let the venom spread?

"Yes. But it won't be easy." Not thinking about the fact that Edward had heard me again I felt a swell of relive wash over me. It would be possible to save Alice and have her back to normal.

Wow that was probably the best piece of news I had gotten in weeks.

"Carlisle?" Edward spoke with hesitance in his voice before opening the door. Feeling nervous again I followed him while tightening my grip around Landon. The last person I wanted close to Alice. But what choice did I really have?

Relive washed over me once again. There was a heart beat. And she didn't have blood on her anymore. Esme must have washed it away while Carlisle took care of Alice.

"I told you it would be alright." Edward moved slowly now while taking over my responsibility to keep an eye on Landon. "Go ahead. Just remember what I told you." What was he talking about? Did he want me to go to Alice? Was he crazy?

Apparently he was because Edward nodded while Carlisle and Esme took a step back giving me space. This would be hard. I didn't trust myself with Alice right now, even if Carlisle and Esme had made sure there was no blood.

"Maybe we should give you some privacy?" Esme spoke with a gentle voice while leaning her head towards Carlisle's shoulder but I just shook my head. No way that they were leaving me here alone. Not again.

A weak sigh filled the room and my eyes locked on Alice face as I walked forward. Knowing that if she could hear us already there was no reason to try to avoid this situation.

"Alice? Honey can you hear me?" Okay it was not like me to call her baby, honey or something like that. But in this situation I really didn't care. I just folded my legs and sat on the floor by the bed in seconds while resting my open palm on the mattress. Maybe she was still too weak to talk?

"Jazz?" Okey, maybe not. But I smiled. Relived to hear her speak even if it was a hoarse voice that broke in certain places. "I'm… alive?" And as hard it was to believe I laughed and brushed my fingers across her cheek.

"Yes you are alive. Alice." This would be the hard part. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I wanted to save you I did but the blood." I shuddered by the memory and felt something warm resting against my lips. Only then I realized that I had closed my eyes while talking.

Alice fingers, so hot against my lips were there as a sign for me to shut up and I did obey knowing that she was the one who had the right to demand things right now. But her hand was shaky and I took it in mine before she had time to say anything. Still to weak and I didn't want her to strain herself just because of me.

"How are you feeling?" I let my hand fall down - still her hand resting in mine- before waiting for a reply, that did come even if it took some times.

"Tired. I think.. I mean I thought.. that I wasn't going to wake up.. again." Damn did she have to do that? I didn't want to think about Alice as a dead person that would never return to me. God I really had to make sure that I would never hurt her again. Or let anyone else hurt her for that matter- which reminded me.

"Are you going to tell me Edward why Landon is here?" Alice gasped and I squeezed her hand, whispering that it was okay. That I was not going to let anything happen to her.

"He wants to help Jasper. Knowing, or starting to find out what kind of person Maria is gave Landon a new perspective and he will cooperate with us when it comes to turn Alice back into a vampire."

"Wait.." Alice looked at me with her eyes filled with surprise. "I am going to.. be a vampire again?" Hmm, maybe I should ask her if those words about her wanting to stay like this was still something she meant? But then I would have to take her memory back until seconds before I attacked her. No thanks.

"Yes. If that is still what you want we can make it happen." Worry flickered true me as I waited for her reaction. And for my relief I could feel her feelings turn from agony to more positive feelings- still with agony in her but it was a smaller amount right now.

"How?" She seemed to wake up a bit now, starting to be interested in Landon and about his resolution, which I hadn't even heard yet. Edward seemed to realize that to because he gave away a small huff before continuing.

"Okay, don't react with your first instinct Jasper. It is possible but there is one complication." Of course there was. Otherwise it would be too easy.

I felt tense about it, but I let Edward continue, remembering his words about my reaction and I wanted to show Alice that I could do this. As long as I didn't have to be the one to bite her because I wasn't sure I would be able to do that. "Since his venom seems to have an effect to turn us vampires back into humans it's only his venom that can get her back to normal, any other venom- yours for example- If you would let it spread for three days you would end up killing her." Now it was my turn to gasp. Feeling Alice scent fill my lungs but I didn't care. Instead I was next to her on the bed and pulled her in my lap in seconds. She winched and I remembered that she was in pain, loosening my grip immediately.

"No way!" I was angry- actually more like furious but Edward seemed to be calm about the situation probably anticipating that this would be my reaction. "He won't touch her. There is no way I am going to allow it!" How could I? Landon's history with Alice was not so bright. First he had turned her human. And the second time- well he had abused her until she wasn't even able to move if I didn't help her. So no way he was touching her. And causing her more pain, after all- how could we know if she was going to make it? What if Landon got to desperate after tasting her blood that he would end up killing her? I almost lost her once thanks to him. I wasn't going to do it again.

"Jasper.." I looked down, loosening my grips once again but Alice pressed herself gently against me while twisting our fingers together.

"Don't judge… the book by its cover." What the hell was she talking about? But I waited, knowing her expression too well not to realize she wasn't finished. "We all.. have our history. But it's the past. What we.. make of the future is up.. to us."

Now I understood her point. But did this mean that she wanted it now- to become immortal again?

"Why are you helping us? Is really Marias behavior the only reason? You must have noticed that she is good at manipulating before today.." I was skeptical and honestly I didn't care if it sounded crazy.. "Don't even think about lying. I am not letting you close to Alice if even an inch of me doubts you." That was the truth at least. Not that he deserved to get honesty from me.

But Landon understood what I meant. The only problem was that his feelings changed to embarrassment. Something I did not understand. But it made me press Alice and her sore body a bit closer to me- still trying to remember not to squeeze her.

"Hmm.. interesting. Wonder why I didn't hear it before." Edward looked at Landon with worry in his eyes while he waited for Landon to answer.

"I didn't think of it before. Maria told me never to think important stuff around you. Guess I slipped."

"And are you going to tell Jasper or am I?" Tell me what? God why couldn't Edward just spit it out?

But Landon beat him to it. Giving me the one answer that I was not prepared to hear.

"I Like her. I like her a lot."


	15. Chapter 13

**Alice POV.**

Half of it was still a blur. I did remember a pain worse than I could ever imagine, Landon's piercing eyes, Maria's name being mentioned a few times and Jasper holding me in his arms, mumbling that there was no way he would allow something- what it was I was not sure, I had simple been to exhausted to pay attention.

But waking up now in my own bed- or well my and Jasper's bed- feeling well rested and only having a bit of soreness in my body felt great- at least compared to last night.

No one was in the room with me, a bit disappointing, but I did remember what had happened with Jasper, even if I chose to ignore it- but he had taken a zip or two of my blood.

Something he probably felt terrible over and therefore did not wait for me in the room.

While skipping down the stairs as slowly as possible I heard a few low voices coming from the living room. What was going on? They seemed really tense when I walked in. But one face did lit up- Jasper's face. And that pretty much made my day better already.

"Morning." I gave him a smile and walked towards the others while eying him. He looked good- not thirsty at least. Guess my blood had done some good after all.

"About time" Emmett looked at me with a grin on his face. "I almost started believing that you had died after sleeping for 24 hours." Clearly not liking Emmett's joke Jasper snarled and then looked at me, with a hint of happiness in his eyes- so rare to see and I always loved it when he gave me that look.

"Cut her some slack Emmett. She was exhausted." His voice was strained, like he was trying to make up his mind, and not even thinking about it I did walk up to him, staring into those eyes that were a bit more ruby colored today- due to my blood- and then lightly raised one of my eyebrows.

"May I? I don't want to put you through any trouble." Not many would know what I was babbling about but Jasper did and let his arms drop lightly on my waist while I pulled myself closer. Resting my head against his shoulder and inhaling his perfect scent.

A low chuckle left him and had to admit that I was shocked. But not having my visions no one could blame for feeling clueless. "What are you laughing about?" I let a small giggle leave me while speaking, not wanting to seem rude or not liking his chuckle, because I did like it- more like love it if I was honest.

"I am just enjoying your feelings that's all. And Emmett's he seems to think that we are being annoying."

"Right- he's the one that is annoying. So he can bare this for a few more seconds.. if you of course can too."

"I am alright if that is what you are asking and the others left, so I don't think we have to worry about Emmett's feelings." What? Had the others left? I had to turn my head to the side, looking at the empty couch, remembering of seeing Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett sitting there just seconds ago. Just as well for them to stay away. Even if I was surprised that they trusted Jasper after the last time we had been alone.

"Edward is still listening in so you don't have to worry Alice." Jasper looked at me with a bit more serious face that had me jump to conclusions right away.

"Please don't be mad." He did seem confused and asked me what I was talking about. Right- jumping to conclusions would not always be a good thing. "I mean you have to be mad at me right? For being stupid and answering the door. Letting Landon in and putting you through hell."

"You think I am mad?" The confusion had left his face and a weird looking expression had taken over as he stared at me, kind of if he was trying to figure out if I was sane or not. "I am not mad at you. I am mad at me. I should never have left you alone that was just reckless and stupid of me." Okay- we had such different ways of looking at this. But I did not want to argue and get too much into it so in a desperate attempt I reached for one of his hands and twisted his palm open so that I could kiss it lightly. Only realizing how much that could cost me when it was over.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It just came out of old habit." Hard to get him to understand probably but it was sometimes weird trying to remember that we were not the couple we once were.

"It's okay. If I would stick to the old habit I would kiss you now. But you do realize that won't happen right?" He waited before smiling and tracing my lower lip with his finger. "If I could I would- but it's not possible."

"Would you stop doing that? Making me feel guilty? It's okay, like I said- I shouldn't even have done that." Not hard to stop there and I looked over my shoulder towards the shut door before letting my eyes lock with Jasper's again. "The couch?"

He nodded and pulled me with him before gently- probably remembering the pain from last night- resting my body next to his while we sat.

"So I want to know everything.. What did I miss while I was out of it?" He seemed a bit uncomfortable about the situation but did sight and surrender with the stubbornness and letting me ask questions. "Maria?"

"She is dead. It had to be done, not that Carlisle liked it." Well- I didn't like it either, but considering that she had been Jasper's maker I didn't push him to tell me more.

"And Landon?"

"He is still here.." Okay that did get me to react with a tense body, just thinking about why he could still be here .was terrifying

"It's okay Alice. He won't hurt you. You probably don't remember but he is going to help us. His venom is the only one that can turn you when the time is right."

"So it was real. I thought that I was dreaming or making it up. But it is true- he is the one who has to.. bite me?" Not looking forward to that. After all- he was the one who had made me this, so I did remember how his teeth felt. I shuddered and Jasper moved automatically away from me, probably thinking that he was making me freeze. "So when will it happen?"

"Alice you don't have to worry. When the time is right we will all know. Landon is staying here- and won't hurt you- as long as needed, and if it takes years it is okay. We will wait.

"What's wrong with now?" I looked at him with wonder in my eyes before the door was opened and no other that Landon walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I heard you guys while passing by. How are you feeling Alice?" It was a bit weird having him this friendly. But there was probably a detail or two I was missing. Something Jasper had to know because he did not relax one muscle after Landon entered the room.

"I'm fine. A bit overwhelmed maybe but it will be fine." I gave him one strained smile, not really feeling like he deserved one yet. "So you are staying here with us?"

"That's the plan. I hope you don't mind. And I am eh.. sorry about the previous event. I hope you know I have nothing against you, but Maria can, or actually- could be very persuading."

"I'm sure she can. Well I guess no harm done. I am alive after all." Jasper interrupt me know by getting up and lending me his hand so that I could follow his example.

"Excuse us." He looked at Landon for one short second before dragging me along. Not really giving my feet no other choice than to follow him.

"What was that all about?" I stopped when we reached the front door and Jasper gave a little huff as an answer. "Jasper! I am serious- I want to know."

"I know you do. Curiosity is one of your many talents. I just don't think like you need to know. It's not anything important."

"Well then, try me. Who knows maybe it will bore me and I will fall asleep." He did not appreciate my joke but closed the door behind us before placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Trust me; you are better off not knowing. So what do you want to do today? It's a cloudy day so I guess no sunbathing for you." I was not going to win this fight apparently.

"What day and time is it?" a stupid question but I wasn't sure anymore after everything that had happened.

"Six a.m. and it is Thursday- why do you ask?" I smiled widely and gave him a pleading look. "Oh god, what do you want Alice?" I bit my lip, a bit irritated by his comment. Did it have to be something that I wanted to ask about what day it was? Well of course he was right. There was something I wanted.

"Can we go to school? I want to know how it feels to walk those hallways and not having to concentrate on all those things I usually do." He waited for a second or two before looking at the door.

"Edward, Emmett, Rosalie?" They did all appear in the same order that he had called them and all of them were smiling- well Emmett was grinning, but that was him smiling. "What do you guys think?" Rosalie was the first to answer.

"I think it could work- after we find her another outfit. That one is not really your style when it comes to school wardrobe." Edward was the next one to comment by saying that there would probably not be a problem and that it would do us all some good. Emmett on the other hand just kept on grinning.

Realizing that he had lost this time Jasper looked at me, a bit worried I assumed before letting go of me and looking towards Rosalie.

"You got the clothes?" And after those words I just laughed and skipped to Rosalie who followed me in while I shouted a quick thank you for Jasper to hear.

Wow. I was really going to school like a normal girl for once?


	16. Chapter 14

**Jaspers POV.**

I didn't feel comfortable about this at all. Alice was going to school- today- with us?

Too many things worried me, and most of all how she would handle the stares when she wasn't prepared for them ten seconds before they became real.

And not to forget about her eyes- they were different- people were used to seeing our eyes shift colors, but they were never green-brown like Alice's were so how did we explain that?

Of course Edward seemed aware of the situation and just shook his head while ducking a slap from Emmett- that was like always not worried of anything and just eager to fool around.

"It's okay Jasper- we got that part covered. Contacts are really useful, and it doesn't have to be the exact color she usually has- just as long as it will make all the humans to believe our little lie." Made sense of course and Edward knew that, he had probably been pounding over the same question when Alice had asked me.

"I just don't get why you are feeling so worried about Alice. It will be easier now to have her at school while she is human, think about when she is a newborn. Then we will have a full time job keeping everyone alive." Typical Emmett behavior, but somehow I didn't respond. Maybe it was because I heard a familiar heart beat behind the door, an uneven breathing- like she was nervous. But Alice did come out, Rosalie by her side. And wow did she look perfect or what! Jeans, a peach colored shirt and her eyes- well it wasn't possible to describe them any other way than just beautiful. They were so close to the color she always had when she had just fed and I had missed that color so much. Even if her eye color as human was pretty too- but this was the Alice I recognized the best, her eyes shifting with pleasure when she understood my expression and stare.

And if it would not have been for the heart and breathing I would completely been convinced that Rosalie had bitten her and pressed fast forward on the transformation. But Alice was still human, and now with her lips curled into a smile while we walked towards the car- hands twisted together. It was a struggle. But somehow knowing that I could just fight against the thirst, kill her by drinking her blood, or letting my venom spread and still kill her it was really a no brainer- I was going to fight. Never in my life would I want Alice to die but if she did for some strange reason I didn't want any part of it. Not now, not never!

"Are you worried?" I blinked once, looking at her with a confused feeling, but seeing that we were standing by the car- Emmett, Rosalie and Edward already in- I understood that she knew me too well, if I was standing in front of a car I was suppose to sit in something was up.  
I didn't want to share my worries with her. It did seem so silly and would upset Alice. Now that her eyes were the same and she was happy I was happy- and that was enough for now.

"Good thinking." Edward's words blew into my ear like a really low whisper obviously too low for Alice to hear considering I was barely able to.

"It's nothing Alice. I just can't get over how beautiful you look. I missed your eyes." She seemed to buy it; maybe it was because humans were supposed to believe deceiving vampires? Who cared really- I had her with me and we were off to school.

It didn't take long to drive. Alice was patient, but nervous from time to time, staring out of the window like she was focusing. Something I did remember about her.

"Are you trying to see the future?" I smiled absently while asking Edward in my mind if he would be able to have the responsibility over Alice for the day.

"Yeah I am trying but it's not working. I tried to see your future, mine and even Edward's. But nothing, it is really confusing." She sighted and then turned to face me with a question in her eyes. "How does it feel? You know for me to be human and you worrying about how my day may turn out? You are so used to knowing that I will be fine, that I will see everything important. But now I can't and that must be what is bothering you, like earlier when you didn't get into the car."

Damn she knew me too well- and she did also pick the worst time of asking questions.

"It's hard. But I manage because I know Edward loves you like a sister so he will keep an eye on you- keep you safe. And that is my main concern." I stroke her hair gently before Emmett fake coughed and laughed- somehow too excited.

"We are here! Look!"

It was Forks high school alright. Small, crowded and really depressing. The little buildings were squeezed together one on piece of land and the cars that belonged to the student were in the parking lot, looking rusty and in desperate need of new parts.

So this was it- getting Alice back to see everyone. Bella would help probably a lot; they had classes together so Alice would have one friend except for Edward.

"Yes she is sure Jasper. Now let's go, Bella is waiting." Edward's words woke me up from the little trance that Alice eyes had caused and I nodded fast before stepping out of the car- preparing for the usual festival of scents. But it wasn't that bad. Maybe because something warm caressed my hand I gently pressed Alice hand before pulling her along. Hearing all the girls and boys gossip about Alice Cullen being back. Some of the rumors that circulated around us were amusing, some of them just offending.

"_I heard she left him for a college guy."_

"_She must have been really sick. But look her cheeks are finally rosier than before."_

"_I hope she is still single. Sure Jasper is holding her hand but they must only be friends after he broke up with her over the phone."_

Humans- so stupid sometimes and I was sure glad that Alice couldn't hear them that well. But she seemed worried. Eying some of them like they were talking to her in a langue she did not understand.

"What are they saying about me? I can hear low whispers but that's it." Right- she had to hear some stuff- not natural for her to ignore curiosity.

"Nothing really Alice, they are just wondering if we broke up or something." We kept on walking- Emmett and Rosalie behind us while Edward was hugging Bella by the door. Just like any other day- except that there was one new heart beat that was the most perfect beat in the entire universe.

"What should I do? I don't want to push it. You have to tell me what you need me to be right now should I act all sick or just trying to show them my love for you?"

"Hmm. How about both? But please do concentrate on the love part more. I like that plan so much better- I hate to see you suffer, even if you are faking it." I shrugged but Alice seemed amused by my words and leaned closer to kiss me it seemed. But stopped once she realized the pain it might cause us both.

"Sorry. Wasn't thinking- it's hard when you are so normal about us like nothing has changed." She was right. I hadn't thought about it that much before but I was actually able to walk with her life before. Maybe not letting her lean on me like she used to during lunch but for the most part it felt like before.

"It's okay Alice. Actually it did give me an idea- come here." Feeling a bit scared of my idea but still motivated I took her hand in a steady grip, walking with her until we reached the hallway and a corner that actually did have a door that lead to the never used to teachers lounge. "I love you. And I need you to trust me okay?"

"Sure, but what are you doing?" Her face was so close. Almost blowing her scent right into my mouth while she waited, feeling confused but eager to learn my so called secret.

"Just promise to trust me, you will understand in a bit." Slowly I untwisted our fingers and let my hand find her hair, locking her head in place by twisting my fingers in it. This would be hard- but so worth it. After all, I had been able to do a lot of things I never imagined possible. Her lips looked so soft, and I wondered as I pulled her chin up a bit by my other hand how it would feel, her lips against my skin- it would be something I even couldn't imagine probably.

"I love you too." Her words like a sweet caress against my mouth had me a bit tense, but the meaning of those words, the moment being so perfect and all the humans by the lockers far away made it so easy. I leaned in, feeling something soft and warm against my lips before Alice hot strawberry and floral flavored breath found my cheek again. I had done it- I had kissed her, and not feeling the urge to kill her right away. It was great- this might just work actually if we were lucky. Carefully- a bit eager almost- I let my lips find hers again and this time Alice even understood what was going on and she responded, only to pull away when a loud gasp filled the empty hallway. Or the hallway that used to be empty at least.

Mike and Jessica stood there, books in hand and shock and surprise in their faces. Perfect, now the school must now something was up by the teachers lounge. Jessica did have one of the loudest gasps. But then again- she was really good at gossiping and considering how much this must seem to her it was bound to have reached everyone by lunch- the news about me and Alice kissing in the hallway like any other couple. So much for the rumors about us splitting up after that- no one would question our handholding when there was a kiss as evidence- or perhaps two kisses?

Feeling greedy and simply not interested by Jessica I felt Alice hand against my chest as a gesture to push me away if needed. But as a response I shook my head and let my hand fall from her chin and simple taking her hand in mine before chuckling and pecking her lightly on the cheek.

"Come on lets get you to class Alice so that we won't be late."


	17. Chapter 15

**Alice POV.**

The rest of the school day seemed to fly past me. As my first day as a human I should have been thrilled and really excited about going to class, meeting everyone without wanting to kill them. But it was impossible for me to think after what had happened- after Jasper had kissed me nothing could interrupt my dream world.

He had kissed me, and not even being bothered about Jessica and Mike who had been there, no- instead he had smiled and tagged me along while talking about the fact that we would be late.

Suddenly my life didn't feel like a complete mess, not when I knew that something good was waiting around the corner when the school ended for the day and we were able with Bella and Edward to make our way towards the car. My eyes were scanning the place upside down before we even had been walking for a few minutes, searching in a desperate need to see his face again, to see that smile and those wonderful eyes. I simply missed Jasper and nothing could change that face. Not now, not never. He was after all the one I needed and wanted.

"I know you are excited Alice, but do you think you could tone it down a bit in your head? He is waiting for us so you don't have to worry." I looked at Edward, a bit embarrassed before realizing what he had said. Jasper was already there- of course he would, if he was really sneaky he could end the lesson a few seconds before everyone else and be out in no time.

"Sorry Edward.. Still hard to keep track of my emotions." I gave him a dim smile before starting to walk faster; keeping my eyes fixed on the target- our car.

But something cool snatched me to the side and I gasped before being turned to face Jasper. He was smiling just like I had remembered and kept a small sparkle of hope in his eyes. And he had me in his arms- once again for everyone to see. I would so be disappointed when this behavior would end.

"Alice." He stroke my hair before letting me down and taking my hand while we started walking, hearing Bella talk to Edward that I looked so happy. Of course I did- I had Jasper who in a weird way didn't even seem bothered about me being human.

"Are we going home?" Placing my arms around him and trying to be convincing while waiting for an answer.

"Okay, what do you want now? Wasn't school enough exciting?" He chuckled a bit but didn't remove my arms from his neck- even if I was guessing that it was harder for him to be close now when he hadn't had me close for a few hours. Already by lunch he had struggled a bit more than during this morning. But if I could even get one more of those kisses from him before I became a vampire again I would be more than pleased.

"Well it's not that I didn't like going to school without all the drama.. so thank you for that." I had to smile, in normal cases I would just peck him on the cheek, but somehow doing that right now would be like walking on fire. "I was just thinking that we should maybe talk to Landon, the sooner the better. He holds the so called key after all." Jasper just sighed, pulling me into the car- probably so that he could talk without having everyone listening in on the conversation.

"You still want to go through with it? I thought that you might get second thought since you wanted to go to school and everything."

"I know what I want Jasper. And I don't want you to suffer and that is why we need to talk to Landon. I like him- we should be grateful that he wants to help out after everything that has happened."

"What was that?" He stared at me in horror while putting a bit of space between us. "What did you say about Landon?"

"Eh? That we should be grateful?"

"Before that.." Okay this was a bit scary.

"That I like him.. Jasper what's wrong?" I let my face fall into a sad pout while waiting for Jasper to relax after being silent for a few minutes.

"It's nothing. Sorry my mistake. But if you want to see him we will.." And with that he ended the conversation.

The rest of the car ride was still as scary as it had been when we left the parking lot. Jasper was staring right ahead, small talking only with Emmett, not even looking at me. What was with him? Here I had gotten my hopes up for him to stay happy the whole day and giving me some comfort after everything we had been true during the past week.

The silence kept on going as we stepped into the house, Emmett and Rosalie excusing themselves before we even had seen Esme.

It was a really tense atmosphere and I wasn't entirely sure why but it had to be something about Landon and me. Jasper had been like this ever since I had mentioned that I wanted to talk to Landon about my transformation. Hmm.. could it be that simple?

"Jasper?" No response and I started to feel annoyed, he could at least look at me, I deserved that much after all. "Jasper seriously look at me.." he gave a low huff as an answer but did turn to face me with his eyes pretty dark compared to what they had been earlier.

"What?" Wow that was one cold question.

"I was just wondering about why you are acting like this? It's not your normal behavior, and it started after I mentioned Landon.. I mean if you want to tell me something- like you don't want me to be a vampire then just say so, I really don't like this guessing that I have to do now." I blinked and sat down on the couch, hearing him move slowly to my side and placing one hand on my shoulder.

"Alice you are making all the wrong assumptions. Of course I want you back as a vampire, do you even know how much I want it? I could be close to you again and not having to fear that you will trip and smash your head or get killed by a car. I told you some stuff did happen while you were sleeping, and well it's only natural for you to feel confused but I promise you its okay you don't need to get upset just because I freaked a bit in the car." He looked at me, probably seeing that I wasn't buying it because Jasper's small smile disappeared and instead I could see sorrow on his face. "I am just worrying how much more pain you will have to go true just so that you can be with me."

"I'm sorry? You completely lost me.." I was actually in the mood of hugging him but this stupid human scent complicated that plan, and truthfully I was not really sure if I had understood him correctly.

"First I let you go out in the woods all alone and you met Landon- he bit you. Then I was the one to bite you, after Landon had practically made you in the condition of death. And now you still want me to allow you to go through three days of suffering just to become immortal again.. See my point already?" I did and didn't really like it. I could forget the pain when I was with Jasper but during the transformation I would not be able to see him. That would be hard. And three days could be a long time- then again I had done it before. And I had been alone during that time too.

"I understand your point. But really it is for the best Jasper. I love you and there is no pain I wouldn't take if it meant that in the end I had an eternity with you." grabbing his hand lightly in mine I could feel the coolness of him hand transferring it on my warm skin and I understood even better how important this would be. We were so different- fire and ice- heaven and hell- there was no way we could keep this up for too long.

**  
Jaspers POV.**

She was really something. So innocent while she was babbling about the reasons why she had to do this. That we had to be together and that she hated to put me true hell. It was more than I deserved actually, she shouldn't be so good towards me, after all- this had all happened because Maria thought that by killing Alice I would go with her and keep on living the life I was created to live.

But instead I was with Alice- like I could leave her? She needed me more than seemed natural.

"You are crazy, you do know that?" Trying to be funny I made a little face that made her laugh and tilt her head to the side before saying those words that I was not really liking to hear.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Because I had, but there was no way I would tell Alice about the things I felt while watching her walk around the house as a human and knowing that if something happened to her I would never forgive myself- considering I would probably be the danger. But somehow I managed this much, maybe because I had seen that there were other things that could hurt her and that I was the one obligated to protect her life- for now.

But there were still some things that had to be taken care off before Alice would be strong and immortal again. One of those things were that I had to figure out if I should tell her about Landon and his feelings towards her, or if I should keep my mouth shut and let her figure it out on her own. Somehow it seemed wrong to hide the facts but did I really want to cause her more pain and worry?

"So you ready to talk to Landon? I am sure you got questions about how it works, if you will feel more pain.. " It would only be normal if she wanted to know those things- and I was curious too. One thing was for sure- no matter how high the pain level would be- I would be there to hold her hand and wait for Alice to slowly transfer herself to the true beauty and kind vampire she was.


	18. Chapter 16

**Landon's POV.**

I knew this day had to come sooner or later. Alice was a smart girl most of the time so having Jasper acting like he did she had to get suspicious about the situation. Not that I understood why. Alice loved him that was clear and if I had feelings for her the love between Jasper and Alice would probably not change at all.

So Jasper did not really have anything to worry about. And the only explanation I could come up with was that he did not feel comfortable having me who everyone looked as the sworn enemy to get more attached that necessary with one if the family.

"May we come in?" Damn. Just her voice got me to shiver a bit- she was just so perfect with her bubbly personality, her looks, her smile and always friendly attitude. It was hard not to get fascinated by that.

"Of course, come on right in Alice" But she had said we so I might have to be polite. "..and Jasper." Who else would it be if not him? And they both did appear true the door like I had guessed. Jasper's arm wrapped around Alice like he was protecting her- but he did not look happy. So Alice must have started to get closer to the truth then? The only thing that would probably upset a guy that had spent the majority of his existence with Maria would be the love of his life to starting slip away.

"What are you up too?" Her smile once again flashing across her lips and I had to figure out a smart answer that did not involve her in it. Not the easiest thing. But she was human so little white lies by vampires passed pretty easily.

"Not much, just trying to put life in perspective." Returning her smile I felt Jasper stare at me with dislike. Childish really- I might like Alice but even if she didn't return the feeling we could still be friends. After all- that would be better than to let a complete stranger bite her. "I assume you are here to question me?" She looked surprised but nodded, causing me to laugh. "Don't worry you were not that obvious, Esme warned me."

"Yes well Alice wanted to know a few things about what will happen once you bite her and I want to know if there is some kind of catch." Probably something like me binding Alice forever to me if I bit her. God Jasper was one jealous guy. Not that I blamed him- I would be just as protective over a relationship with Alice.

"Sure.. but you will need to narrow it down a bit for me, what exactly do you want to know? The pain, the length or just how it is done?" Clearly this was a conversation that I should be having with Alice alone but if Jasper insisted I could not deny him, after all- this was his home not mine.

"Well I am just curious. I really don't remember about the last time I became a vampire, actually I don't remember anything from the time of being human but I can guess pretty much how painful it must have been, and you probably know if your so called talent is worse than a normal bite.."

How did you answer that question? If Alice didn't have any memories to go on as a comparison it would be hard to explain the power of the talent I possessed.

"It's a bit different. In the beginning it will feel pretty much the same. A burning pain and you feel rather alone. But the transformation is usually to last for four or five days so three days is torture like a normal transformation, after that-" I was not sure if I should continue, seeing Alice staring at me and keeping Jasper's arm away, like she was mad at him or something. Hmm- interesting. "Well after that it's a matter of chancing bone structure. Some people that have been turned by me explain in like every bone breaks in your body one by one and slowly heals back together into something stronger that gives a feeling that someone is trying to break true your skin." Didn't really sound like a fun party if you asked me but I had only words and quotes to use as my source in this conversation and Alice seemed to understand that. Maybe she was good at hiding her true feelings or maybe she was not really that moved about it but she nodded giving me a light smile.

"So five days? That's almost a week." Okey as a human she might see it as a problem but it would probably pass pretty smoothly and she did not have a massive body weight so there would be not much to transform.

"Is she going to be able to hear us if I would for an example talk to her through the transformation?" Jasper's head snapped up after his question- clearly not comfortable about me having this power but he had to endure it.

"I really don't know. Look guys, I promised to help and I can only tell you some stuff like what other people and vampires have said but that is it. I don't know how the reaction will be for Alice- everyone is different and she is unique after all. The best thing to do is just to wait until Alice is ready to leave her human life and become a vampire again. The rest is a mystery that will only be solved after she is back to normal."

And what a joy that would be; to have her back to an immortal strong and a beautiful creature- not that she wasn't beautiful already- her eyes were really something. But watching Alice before I caught up with her in the meadow had showed me so much.

How she smiled when the sun hit her face. How Emmett always made her laugh and how adorable that laugh was. And even when she was human- of course that was harder considering there was blood running through her- she kept on amazing me with small but really important stuff. Like the way she talked when she got nervous- she always picked up the speed and made some of the words a bit mushy. Or when she started to feel sleepy and would always tilt her head a bit to the side every now and then trying to keep awake by occupying her brain in all the possible ways.

And Jasper did probably notice these things too- but then again he was in love and I was not sure what I was feeling but it had to be something close. Her smile made me smile; her laugh had an effect on me and the way she just stared at me sometimes- curious and grateful at the same time.

**__**

Later in the evening

**Alice POV.**

"Jasper?" We were in our room on the bed- my head in his lap while the quiet music from the stereo played one of Edward's piano symphonies.

"Yes?" It was a bit hard actually to bring it up but I had to. I was going to fall asleep at any second now and knowing that in the morning I would be facing the transformation- as we had agreed on everyone after the conversation with Landon- it was really time to bring it up.

"About earlier today.. When I said that I liked Landon you seemed really tense and disappointed."

"Alice please don't go there, it's probably best if we wait until morning with that kind of conversation."

"But we don't have until morning now do we Jasper?" I sat up now giving him one meaning look before sighting and closing my eyes while talking. "I love you so much but sometimes- well you scare me with this kind of behavior. It's not like you and when I can't understand why you are reacting it begins to bug me."

"Please Alice? I don't want to argue on your last day as a human."

"Just spit it out Jasper I rather know before I enter the room tomorrow with you and Landon."

He seemed to hesitate like I had hit a weak spot- not that I could understand why but I was patient and waited for him to start talking. It probably took five minutes but he did start to move again after sitting still like a stone figure in our garden.

"He cares for you."

"Okay that doesn't really help me out Jasper- come on I am only human you have to give me a bit more of a clearer explanation."

"Uh! Alice wake up, you know who I am talking about. Who is it in this house who takes the time to make sure that you are prepared for tomorrow except for me? Who is it that always gets really happy when you enter a room?"

"That's not fair Jasper I can't know that I don't manipulate feelings like you do."

"Landon! Alice come on you know this. He likes you- that's what has been bugging me, that is what is bugging me and will keep continuing to bug me until he is gone from our lives." I hadn't realized we were screaming like some kind of soap opera couple but we were and I hated it. He did not only shock me with his words but also scare me. It was not like Jasper to scream at me or to feel jealous. He knew I loved him so what the hell was the problem.

"Jasper.. I."

"No Alice please just think about it. He likes you, I am jealous and you know there is something going on between you two."

"What? No Jasper there is absolutely nothing going on between us! Not now or in the future, god why do you have to be jealous about a guy that means nothing to me?!"

"Really? He doesn't mean anything to you? What about the fact that you like him and that you and I have to be grateful for the fact that he is staying." Oh he did not just quote me from the schools parking lot.

"I like him because he is kind enough to take responsibility for his actions and we should be grateful Jasper- he is the only one who can turn me back into a vampire and he will do it. That's something to admire and feel grateful about. Especially you"

"Me?"

"Yeah You! I am only becoming a vampire to be with you forever. God why do you think I even bother having Landon around if not for you. I need you in my life but we can't stay like this forever."

It was quiet again and we just stared into each others eyes. Jasper now standing with his back against the door and I was kneeling on the bed.

Talk about a last night together as a human and a vampire. "I just don't get it. Why do you have to do this to me? First of all this is so unnecessary and second of all you are really scaring me with this screaming."

"Well lucky for you that won't be a problem tonight. I am leaving."

"What- Over a stupid fight?! Oh come on Jasper you are being ridiculous."

"Believe it or not Alice but I am leaving to hunt so that I will have the strength to let Landon touch you tomorrow and that I can stay with you. Now I don't know about you but I do consider that as something a good and understanding boyfriend would do but hey- what do I know." His eyes narrowed with the last words while he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

And there I was alone tears filling up my eyes now- stupid Jasper and stupid Landon with their boy drama why couldn't they just get along like civilized people?

I sat down on the bed muttering to myself how unfair this situation was when a light knock was on the door.

"Alice? Hey it's me, can I come in?"


	19. Chapter 17

**Alice POV.**

It was not the voice I wanted to hear- but close enough. After all Landon seemed to be the one that was most concerned, why I wasn't sure but my best guess would be that he felt guilty about putting me in this situation- because if he had never acted on Marias request I would have been a vampire who was just simply in love with Jasper Hale. Of course I still was but there was some drama now that I never imagined possible.

"Of course Landon come on right in." I sat on the bed, keeping my eyes on the door when he appeared and rested his lean body against the wall next to me.

"So I couldn't ignore your conversation with Jasper." He actually looked concerned, something I did appreciate but still it felt a bit weird having the trouble maker my best friend right now- or at least the most thoughtful friend.

"You call that a conversation? I thought it would sound more like a fight."

"I was trying to be polite, but yeah I couldn't help but overhear your fight about me." Of course he must have heard every word, just like the rest of the family. Which just insulted me a bit more, did no one care to come and check on me? Not even Rosalie who seemed so concerned- and jealous- about the situation I was in since the past weeks.

"It's okay Landon I think actually it would be harder not to hear all those lovely words Jasper said to me." It was painful to think about it. He had looked so mad- like he would explode at any minute while his dark eyes had scanned me, probably looking for an emotion I was hiding.

"And how about you- are you okay?"

"Not really.." I gave him one weak smile before something cold touched my cheek.

"You are not going to cry are you? I am really crappy with humans and tears." And funny enough that comment did help and instead of sobbing I started laughing while resting my hands over my head and throwing my body against the bed.

"Why are you so good to me all the sudden? Don't get me wrong but it's not often a so called enemy starts caring for the victim." Not that I thought about myself in that way- but I knew many did in the family- Alice the victim, so weak and vulnerable.

"I don't know actually but I guess I like you, not the girl Maria painted in my head I guess. She told me all kind of stuff of course. That she loved me- which was a bunch of bullshit of course. Then there was the thing about you being one conniving bitch who made Jasper miserable and that Maria wanted to help her old friend by getting you away from him." I lifted my hands of my face, eyeing Landon carefully before shaking my head.

"And what about now- you don't think I am a bitch who destroys everyone's lives?"

"No silly. I think you are pretty awesome actually. You know not many vampires that I have bitten can manage to stay sane. Often they go running to the closest mate and ask them to turn one back into a vampire. Which you know is not possible- they die and I get the blame. But you showed resistance- almost like you wanted this life in one way, you never dropped your courage just kept on going with a smile and trying to make Jasper cool with the situation."

"How- how do you know all that?" It wasn't meant for my voice to be shaky in the beginning, but how strange wasn't it that a guy I barely knew did know all of this. Something no one except for maybe Edward could know.

"Maria sent me on spying trips. I studied you a lot when you were outside. Sorry about that by the way." Oh that made sense- better make sure Alice the human didn't go around and making Jasper love her even more.

"Well it is okay, I am starting to get used to Maria and her weird plans or the plans she used to have I should probably say." Because luckily she was dead- how horrible it might even be to think like that, I knew Jasper would always have a bound to her even if she did not exist but I was just relived that she could not cause him more pain. Jasper had had enough already with drama from her side during his lifetime.

"I should let you sleep, it's getting closer to midnight and you should get some sleep, better chance that you won't have to suffer so long if you are well rested and have enough strength." Right the transformation, or as I liked to call it right now- the doom day.

"Guess you are right." He smiled as an answer on my comment before very cautiously kissing me on the forehead- like I was a little kid. But it just made me uncomfortable considering the earlier argument about Landon's feelings for me.

"Good night Alice." He seemed to be waiting for an answer while he lingered by the door and I pulled t he blanket over me before tilting my head to the side.

"Night Landon."

*********

I stayed up all night thinking about it. What Jasper had said- how I had reacted and how my conversation with Landon had went when he came to talk to me.

It was strange, I should have been sleeping but the conversation lingered in my head, and the absence of Jasper scared me even more. What if he wouldn't be here in the morning? When I was suppose to enter the living room and just let Landon bite me- what if Jasper would not be there to hold my hand? All those thought occupied hours of my brain and the morning did come too fast for my liking. This was it. I was going back into three days of agony, and had not even got one minute of sleep- just perfect. But there was no escape from reality and I got up from bed to pull on a pair of jeans and a thank top, leaving my neck on purpose bare.

I didn't feel like putting anymore effort into my looks so instead I opened the door and walked slowly downstairs only to see my whole family standing and waiting. Well almost my whole family- Jasper was still missing.

"Are you okay Alice? You look like you didn't get much sleep." Esme smiled gently but worried spelled all over her face. Carlisle also looked concerned, probably calculating the level of pain I would go true while my body was exhausted.

"I am fine. Just a bit nervous and-"

"Oh relax he will be here." Emmett trying to be funny under the pressure really made me feel worse and he seemed to notice because his smile disappeared once our gazes met.

"We should go and get everything ready. Maybe you would like a minute Alice? We can stay if you would like."

"No it's fine Carlisle I will meet you in a sec. I just think I need some air before joining you." And silently they left the room.

Not even bothering to go for the fresh air I had used as an excuse I felt my hands shake- following my legs to wobble while tears streamed down my face. Damn it! Focus Alice. But I was not able to. Too scared and too much of a coward I was not able to control the sobbing or need to stop gasping for air. I just felt hollow- this was really the way he wanted it to be- for me to go in there all alone and let go of this episode in my life?

I didn't know how long it had been before something cold touched my shoulder, like a hand gently pressing itself against me and then I was in someone's arms while my head was buried against the vampires' chest.

"Sch.. Alice it's going to be okay. I am here- come on calm down sweetheart." I knew that word! The voice should have made me come to my senses but Jasper saying the word sweetheart just confirmed the fact that he was there holding me while he sat on one of the chairs in the hallway.

"Jazz?" It was pathetic now that I was sobbing but he didn't seem so bothered about it, probably too occupied by stroking my hair while mumbling soothing words. And it did help because the air gasping stopped and my sobbing turned into silence.

"You calm now?" I nodded while blinking away the last tears. And then it hit me really- he was there! Holding me and not letting me go through this alone.

"I thought you weren't going to come- that I would have to go in there alone." It was only whispers but Jasper heard me and responded in a same low voice while resting his lips against my ear.

"And what kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

"A lousy one but that's not the point."

"Then what is?" Confusion crossing his face now while we sat there and stared at each other.

"The fact that I was already scared earlier and you leaving me for the whole night really got me close to just running away from here and never coming back." Okay forget about the confused Jasper, horror was all over him now while he pressed me against his cold body.

"I am sorry. It was just confusing; I should have known that nothing was going on. Sometimes this talent of mine- feeling what everyone else those, well it messes with one's mind- making me unsure about who is feeling what."

A careful throat clearing filled the room and both Jasper and I broke the gaze to look at Edward who stood emotionless by the door.

"It's time. Landon is starting to freak out and we don't want to risk anything.. or anyone."

So it was time. I should have known, the moment had been too private to just be forever and carefully I got up and took Jasper's hand while he stood up next to me, pulling me in for a quick hug before we started walking. I felt nervous again- like every step I took I was closer to be doomed. And of course Jasper would notice because he stopped by the door taking my head between his hands and making me look at him.

"It's going to be all right Alice. I will stay with you so you don't have to worry. All the time- just remember that I am waiting for you to return to me sweetheart." Before I even had a chance to say okay or that I would try his cold marble lips were pressed against my lips and everything around us disappeared for those two seconds that the kiss lasted. "So you ready?" He gave me one encouraging smile before walking me to the couch were Landon sat, twitching every now and then while Emmett hold on of his hands firmly on Landon's shoulder.

Well I had to say it now, or wait for three days.

"Jasper?" I bit my lip while sitting down and waiting for a reaction, which was Jasper nodding just for me to continue.

"Is it all right if I am scared? I mean you will wait for me right? No matter how much pain it seems I will be in, you won't run away?" Because he could, only Jasper and Edward would know the amount of pain that I felt and Jasper was the one who was most likely to run.

"I told you I will be here waiting, and I really meant it Alice. Don't worry, I love you too much to let go that easily."

Now it was my turn to nod as an answer before turning to face Landon and Carlisle.

"Ready?" Landon took my hand while pulling it gently to the side so that he could move closer and leaning in. Shaky as I was again I just looked at Jasper before quietly saying ready and closing my eyes. Not many seconds later remembering what I had forgotten. So I snapped my eyes open, still finding Jasper staring at me.

"I love you too."

And then the pain started.


	20. Chapter 18

**Jaspers POV.**

Three days. That was all what it would take for me to get her back. Alice was in pain- that was certain and I did not even need my so called talent to understand it. Her facial expression changed all the time- pulling her eyebrows together, letting a wrinkle be shaped on her forehead while Alice bit her lip or something close to those reactions.

Thank god that she would not have any scares of her human life when this was over, but it still did not comfort me as I sat next to her- holding her hand and squeezing it every single time she seemed to need my support. It was excruciating knowing that I was part of this suffering, after all- if Maria never had gotten the crazy idea that I would leave Alice if she was human this would not be the situation we would live in. Instead I could be out running with Alice, hunting or maybe just sitting upstairs with her and having her laugh fill my ears and brain while she babbled on about the day.

But no instead I was here with her and all I could do was sit and wait for the moment Alice would return to me- thankfully she should wake up in a few hours.

Landon had left the room as soon as the transformation had started- like he couldn't deal with the pain he had caused everyone. I guess I was the only one who had had the courage and will to stay and wait.

Edward had left to comfort Bella who was worrying like crazy about Alice's safety. Emmett had looked like he was about to faint- clearly he cared most of the siblings Alice and I shared- it was just a bit strange how he had this unspoken bound with Alice that they did not often explore. Rosalie on the other hand would have stayed but felt obligated to support Emmett and stay with him. Esme and Carlisle did drop by now and then mostly asking me if I wanted to take a break or if someone else should stay with me and Alice.

The answer had always been a flat no, mostly because I knew Esme well enough that she did not want to stay and see anyone from her family to suffer and Carlisle had a job to attend to.

So in the end I was probably the loneliest vampire alive, those who could stay with me I drove away out of guilt and the rest of our family simply couldn't deal with the situation.

There was a light knock on the door before a soft and melodic voice filled the room as Esme stepped in, worry all over her face and emotions while she sat down next to me.

"Still no change?" She sighted and stroke Alice forehead, trying to smoothen out the wrinkle that rested there. And I just shook my head at the same time as Alice heart was hammering in an uneven rhythm.

"No- but it should be over soon, at least I hope so. I am not sure how much more of her suffering I can take." She seemed to understand and Esme tried to sooth my emotions by rubbing her hand lightly over my shoulder

"You two have been through a lot, but maybe it has made you two stronger as a couple and individuals?"

"Yeah maybe, I just wish that there were others way to make us stronger than to make Alice go through all this pain."

"Jasper.." Esme let her hand still rest on my shoulder as a small gasp left Alice and for a moment we locked our eyes on her until Esme broke the silence. "You have to understand that everything happens for a reason. We all have our problems in life but I do still believe that Alice knows what good can come out of this and she won't give up. After all we all do know how stubborn she can be." Her words did make me think but it was hard to let them sunk in while my eyes were focusing on Alice all the time and therefore my thought did not stay with Esme.

"You really think that it will be okay? She has all the right to hate me after this."

"Don't be silly Jasper. Alice could never hate you, she found you for a reason and she saw you two together also for a reason. There are just some things that can happen that we do not control. Even angels fall sometimes but there is no reason for them to give up- instead they fight to get back up where they do belong." Well that line did stick in my head- even angels fall. The best way to describe Alice was as an angel. She was my most precious source in life, the one who took care of me and that made my life brighter. Just like angels were suppose to do, light up a path that you should take.

"Even angels fall. I guess that is appropriate." And I had to admit, Esme was really the one I needed to talk to right now- the so called mother figure that was supposed to guide us when we needed help. "Thank you Esme. I know it must be hard for you to sit here and watch her."

"Oh sweetie you don't need to worry about me. As long as she will be okay in the end I can take this. But I should go, I promised to call Carlisle when her heart started to beat its last beats."

"But.."

"Just listen." And I did, it was true, her heart had changed and it seemed to be over real soon, as soon as her heart stopped completely functioning it was up to Alice to get the strength to open her eyes.

I was not really sure how to react on that fact, it would be over but to see her die was nothing I wanted to see- still I was there, unable to move even if Esme did leave the room and left the door open.

*********

It must have been an hour or two but slowly her heart started to stop beating and my stress level going up by every second that passed.

Carlisle wasn't back yet and once her heart was not giving one tiny little sound I swallowed and lightly pressed her hand, trying to give her a sign that it was all right and that I was still there- that all she had to do was wake up and let me embrace her and never again let go.

"Alice- sweetheart can you hear me? It's okay you are all right just open your eyes Alice." There was a small movement between my fingers and I realized that she was clutching my fingers together while her lips twisted into a straight line. Why couldn't she just wake up already? Was she still in pain? Was there some kind of complication? It couldn't be like that, Alice should not have to suffer even more.

"Alice?"

Her eyes flew open and she blinked, letting me see a deep red color in her eyes- a newborn, how lovely. But it was still Alice and she took a few deep breathes before focusing on my face and just staring. I was about to smile and stroke her cheek but what happened instead shocked me. Her hand left mine and horror was on her face while she got up and pressed her back against the wall across the room, still staring at me but really cautiously. Like she thought I was a stranger that would hurt her.

"Alice calm down, it's okay, you are safe." Still no answer, just more staring and I looked at her with worry now. What was with her? Carefully I took one step closer, immediately causing her to hiss at me and bare her teeth. Oh god what was going on? "Please say something? Alice it's me, you don't have to be scared.."

"Would you stop calling me that?" She spoke true her teeth with her eyes narrowing when I stopped moving. "You have no right to call me Alice or sweetheart. I-" She looked a bit confused now and it did not help that the rest of our family entered the room, stopping right behind me. "Who are you people? What the hell is this.. Where am I?"

And that did it. Emmett dumped his body down on the couch and Rosalie stepped carefully next to me while Esme and Carlisle exchanged a worried look.

"Alice what are you talking about? We are your family and you just woke up after three days of transformation back into a vampire" her feelings changed after the last words from suspicious to pure horror and anxiety.

"I did what?" She wasn't focusing on me anymore, just staring right ahead on something invisible. And it hit me. Alice had woken up, not knowing me- not knowing her family or the house she was in. Could it really be?

Now it was my turn do dump myself down on the couch next to Emmett who still seemed shocked as he put together the pieces everyone else in the room already had figured out. Still when he spoke the words I already had in my head playing on repeat it felt like my whole word was going to fall apart.

"She can't remember." We all stood or sat in silence, Alice still staring right ahead and I started to wonder if maybe she was experiencing flickers of her talent. But I had no time to think of Alice visions right now. All I could think about was the words Esme had told me just an hour earlier when everything still looked like it was going to be ok- Even angels fall.

And yes she was right. An angel had fallen and I was not sure how she was going to find her way back.

**_Note: The sequel is up on my profile._**

**_Jasper & Alice - Until the end_**


	21. Note

**Hi guys!**

So okay funny thing me updating like this – and don't worry I'm not here to tell you that I am quitting! Just wanted to drop by and tell you that I got myself twitter! (:  
The thought with my twitter account is that I can chat with you guys and hear your thoughts on the chapters.  
Don't get me wrong **I love reviews** and please don't stop with that (lol) it's literally morning here and I woke up by reading some new reviews while drinking my morning tea so yeah I like it!

**BambinoFF on twitter** (.com/BambinoFF) and I've protected my tweets for now but let me know who you are and I'll 'invite you in to my brain'.

Because that's pretty much how it's going to go down – I'm going to share some thoughts and perhaps give you hints on what to come. I know you **Jalice readers** are eager to know what will happen now when Jasper knows.

And you **LLH readers** probably want to know who is shacking up with who and who is going to get pissed off.

As for you **Welcome home readers **– I'm sure you are dying to know who Brooke is going to end up with. She had three choices for crying out loud.

Yeah okay enough talking again – I can't seem to be able to stop, but hopefully that's something you love about me!

**See you on twitter!**

**XoXo**

**Bambino**


	22. Important message

**PLEASE READ MY BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS!**

So I got home today after a long day of shopping.

**I was getting a dress for my brothers wedding** and I probably tried on like fifty dresses, pure torture after a while – but I got the perfect dress now!

**Back to the point though** – when I got home today I found **an email** letting me know what I have been **nominated with this story for an award.**

My first thought was 'what?'

My second thought was 'really?'

And my third 'omg…'

**So now I ask of you my dear readers and friends – if you like this story (and the follow ups) then please vote!**

I have no clue what the prize is, honestly I think it's just a cool title or something (lol) but it would mean so much to me, especially after writing for so long and getting to know some of you really well and noticing how some of you have gotten just as attached to these stories as I have! :)

So please, go to **www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com** and vote for this story.

**I'm nominated as follows: **

**jasper & alice - even angels fall- the pixie and the empath  
jasper & alice - until the end- the pixie and the empath award  
jasper & alice - now or never- the pixie and the empath award**

Thank you for taking the time and reading this and thank you for voting!

I really appreciate it and I'm gonna get back to work now – gotta get the next chapter done for my Jalice Saga… and as some of you already know – it's gonna get messy!

Take care!

Hugs,

-Bambino


End file.
